Subspace Reborn: Darkness Risen
by XxXRainbowstarXxX
Summary: Tabuu has been defeated. The darkness has been destroyed. Or has it? Tabuu unexpectedly defeats our heroes, turning them into trophies and scattering them throughout the worlds of SSBB before he fades into nothing. Now, it's up to a new group of heroes to gather the fallen Brawlers, and defeat this new evil. Rated T cause I'm paranoid. Chapter 6 update is now up!
1. Palutena's Message

A/N: Hi everyone~ :D I'm back again!

Crimson: No one really cares, you know. I bet at least ¾ of the people who actually click on this story will just skip over the Authoress's Note anyway. -.-

A/N: C-crimson…How could y-you say such a t-thing? T^T I-I thought….that you l-liked me! *Starts crying dramatically*

Crimson: *Sighs* Because it's probably true. You tend to…ramble.

A/N: ….I guess you're sorta right. ^^

Crimson: o.o'' Wait, you were just crying a second ago! How are you so happy all of a sudden?

A/N: It's a girl thing, silly Typhlosion~ ^^ Tee-hee~ :D Anywho, *Turns to readers* I'm officially starting a Super Smash Bros. Brawl fic! YAY! :D

Luna: Er…I thought you already had one? ._.

A/N: That one is a one-shot collection, Luna! It's completely different than a real Fanfiction story~

Luna: Yea…Whatever you say. -.-" *Leaves with Crimson*

A/N: Pfft…crazy Pokémon. :3 Regardless, this story is going to be following the outrageously over-used story line where all the Brawlers are defeated by Tabuu or whatever and new people have to come save them, blah, blah, blah. So basically, lots of OC's and random charries that have nothing to do with the SSB games. xD

…

Ahem.

So, I guess I shall be accepting some OC's for this story. PM me the filled out form (Which can be found at the end of this page) and I'll give your OC a look over. ^^ Pairings are on a first come, first serve basis. OC's are also available as pairings, but be aware that I may or may not choose your OC. It all depends, really! ^^ OC's will start appearing next chapter! :D

…

Anywho, disclaimer time!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of SSBB; including the characters from it, the awesomeness of it, etc. I do own all of my OC's and Plot Ideas. All other OC's belong to their respective owners.**

There! No leave me alone, you crazy lawyers! *Leaps out of window with laptop*

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's POV:**

Darkness swirled ominously throughout the dense air that made up the dark place known as Subspace.

The ground glowed with a mixture of black, purple, and dark blue aura; signaling the evil that it had absorbed regularly from the creatures who roamed this land.

Surprisingly enough, however, none of these dark beasts were anywhere in sight. Besides the wrecked remains of a R.O.B. soldier and the ocasional swirling dark purple beads of darkness, the surrounding area of Subspace was completely void of any signs of life.

Suddenly, the sound of running could be detected in the otherwise silent air. The sound carried the distinct sound of multiple pairs of feet, signaling that a large group was approaching at a very fast rate.

The running figures slowed down slightly as they reached a hill, the leading figures of the group coming to a rest at the edge of the cliff-like surface.

The group was a rather large one, with at least thirty members or more in its ranks. All of them wore a look of caution and slight exhaustion, as many of them drew their weapons of choice in preparation of something unknown.

A rather short figure, compared to some of his comrades, stepped forward from the group to take a sort of leader-like position in front of the rest. He raised his white glove-clad hand in the air as he shifted his position into one of offense. He wore a pair of worn blue overalls over a red long sleeve shirt. He straightened the red cap on his head, which was adorned with a symbol that resembled the letter 'M'. His brown hair poked out from the side of the hat slightly, and his black mustache twitched as he stared into the air above him.

**-Mario-**

"Come on-a out Tabuu!" he shouted to the sky in front of him and his companions, his voice carrying a thick Italian accent. "We-a know you're-a there!"

The rather short man stood still for a moment, before his seemingly pointless declaration seemed to take effect.

A figure suddenly started to form from the shadows before them, glowing a surprisingly serene light blue light. The strange creature strongly resembled a light blue, transient man in stature. The creature had no eyes or other details to its appearance, and it seemed to be huddled into a slightly feeble-looking position. This creature seemed to emit a dull glow of light; however it appeared to be anything but holy.

**-Tabuu-**

"I didn't expect you all to make it out of my maze so quickly." Tabuu stated, his voice rather smooth and echoing. Due to the strange creature having no mouth, however, it was clear he was using telepathy. "Perhaps you all are more eager to meet your impending doom than I at first thought."

Mario growled slightly as the rest of his group took on attack positions. "It's-a you who is-a going to be-a defeated, Tabuu!"

This declaration of a challenge caused the telepathic being to chuckle in amusement before spreading his large, multi-colored butterfly-like wings wide once again. He began to charge energy, eager to launch his strongest attack.

Before the attack could be launched, however, a blue sphere-like object suddenly collided with the being's wings. The wings shattered like glass, parts falling into the dark abyss below them. Tabuu howled in annoyance and slight pain as the figure that had stopped his attack landed on a cliff a little ways away from Mario and his group.

This creature was also rather small, and resembled a hedgehog in appearance. It was mostly blue, with the exception of its tan underbelly and muzzle. The creature had large green eyes, and also wore a pair of white gloves on its hands. Red and white shoes adorned its feet as it waved its finger at Tabuu.

**-Sonic-**

"Too slow, Tabuu!" Sonic mocked, leaping down to join his new teammates. Mario seemed a little shocked at his rival's sudden appearance, but quickly accepted it as he turned to face Tabuu again.

Tabuu let out a growl of irritation as the rest of his wings disintegrated.

The final battle had begun.

* * *

Mario slid to a stop, panting heavily. Tabuu, as expected, had put up a rather long and tiring fight. The group of heroes, however, finally had him on the ropes.

A light blue arrow shot towards the weakened entity at blinding speed, leaving Tabuu barely enough time to transport away from the projectile. Another arrow, only this time one made of sturdy material, made contact with his back shortly after. This surprised him, causing him to float towards the ground weakly.

Sonic took this chance and ran at the almost defeated enemy. Mario joined his rival, rearing his fist back to ready a charged punch. Sonic launched his foot forward, aiming to kick their enemy. Tabuu realized their plan a moment too short, the punch and kick both connecting with his already injured form.

The entity roared in pain, floating away from his enemies as they watched in surprise and exhaustion. He floated feebly above them as the glow around himself dimmed. His body then slowly started to disintegrate, causing the entity to growl in anger at his defeat.

The large group of heroes cheered slightly in relief, glad to finally have won the war against the darkness. They watched their biggest threat fade slowly before them in apprehension, ready for any tricks Tabuu might still have up his sleeve.

Tabuu twitched angrily at the sight of their victory, raising a fading hand before him before laughing deeply. The group stared at him in confusion as he laughed.

"You think you've won this fight, foolish heroes? This fight is long from over! You may have defeated me, but your worlds are far from safe!" he concluded, his raised hand suddenly glowing brightly.

Mario covered his eyes in disbelief, before a sudden piercing pain consumed his whole body. He caught a glimpse of something black and dark yellow before he was rendered unconscious.

One by one, all the heroes were turned into trophies; each one laying limply on the ground. Tabuu laughed evilly, summoning the last of his strength and directing it at the fallen Brawlers.

"You may have defeated me, but the darkness lives on in another…"he proclaimed weakly, his hand glowing dully. One by one, the trophies were consumed in the light as well, before they each began to disappear.

"And with you all scattered away from each other in different realms…no one will be able to defeat it!" he finished. All of the trophies now transported away, he hand fell limply at his side as the being of darkness faded completely into oblivion.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Skyworld…_

The halls of the temple of light echoed the sound of footsteps as a single figure made their way into the throne room.

The figure was a rather tall woman, her light green eyes scanning her surroundings as she approached a circular object in the middle of the room. Her long, flowing light green hair swayed with every step she took. She wore a flattering white and gold Greek-styled dress, a slit in the side of it revealing one of her legs. Her light brown high heel-like boots clacked on the marble floor as she came to a stop in front of the circular object.

**-Palutena-**

The Goddess drew her hand over the object, making the water it held glow a bright green light. The light faded to a soft glow as the greenette spoke up.

"Subspace." She declared lightly, her voice being rather light and soft sounding. Her tone was of demand, however, and also seemed to hold a pit of hidden concern. The pool of water flashed suddenly, before the familiar barren landscape of Subspace appeared on the water's reflection.

Palutena peered down at the image, her eyes widening as the events of the final battle played out before her. After seeing the heroes reduced to trophies and transported away, the image faded. She let out a small gasp, quickly reacting.

The Goddess of Light quickly called into the pool again, only this time giving it a different order.

"Locate…as many people as possible. It seems our heroes need help." The pool glowed softly, before it rippled violently. The wave glowed a bright red color, signaling its importance. Palutena stepped back slightly, looking out a window to watch the clouds outside.

"Please…let these new heroes receive the message before their worlds are consumed as well." She muttered, clasping her hands together in worry.

* * *

A/N: AH! That's the end of the first chapter! :D :) xD IDK?

Crimson: Something tells me you got into the sugar again…-.-

A/N: …Maybe. ^^ Hehe, anyway; was it any good? This is kinda my first attempt at anything like this…meh. Anywho, this is more or less just the prologue. That way, you can know what exactly is going on before we jump right into the OCs' adventures. :P Oh yea, the OC form is below. PM them to me. Do not send them in reviews, please. Unless you're an anon, I guess. :P

**OC Form:**

Name: (Everyone has a name, right? Can be real name or alias, whatever your character goes by.)

Nickname: (If they have one, that is.)

Gender: (Pretty simple; Girl or boy?)

Appearance: (What does your OC look like? Eye color, clothes, hair color, etc.)

Personality: (What is your OC like? How do they act? Etc.)

World: EX. Mushroom Kingdom, Pokémon World, etc. (Can be world from show, video game, or even a made up franchise)

History: (Everyone has a background, so tell me a little bit about your OC's.)

Family: (If they have any that are relevant to the story, that is. Unimportant family members are not needed)

Crush: (Canon characters, OCs, etc. First come first serve basis, a few may be already taken. Just ask for a list of available people)

Powers: (What skills does your OC have? Do they use a weapon? Do they have special powers? Etc.)

Final Smash: (Attack name and attack description needed. Do not make it too over-powered.)

Other: (Anything else I should know about your OC?)

…

And that's basically it. Next chapter will be up soon, and OCs will start appearing in it. Thank you! R&R! *Pushes power button*


	2. Sparking Flames

A/N: …Whoa. O.O

Luna: Uh…What's wrong with Rain?

Crimson: *Takes a bite out of a Pecha Berry and shrugs* Dunno. She's been that way ever since last night.

Luna: Oh….So she hasn't moved at all-

A/N: YES! *Jumps up from computer chair, startling the two Pokémon* I. Feel. Awesome! :D

Crimson: o.O' What the heck is WRONG with you? You made me drop my berry!

A/N: Why, nothing is wrong at all, Crimson! :D Actually, nothing could more AWESOME! *Grins widely*

Luna: And why is that exactly? -.-'

A/N: 'Cause my new story is sorta-kinda popular~ :S All kinds of people submitted OCs, and I've already got…*Pauses* Tons…Of…Work…To do. *Facepalms* I'm screwed. -.-

Crimson: Meh, I'm sure you'll do fine. Come on, Luna. Rain's got a lot of work to do. *Leaves*

Luna: Heh, see ya later…xD *Leaves*

A/N: *Is sitting in corner* Just…Just do the disclaimer already! *Is typing madly on laptop with slightly panicked/determined look on her face*

**Disclaimer: No. Just, no. As in, I NO OWN THIS JUNK! D: I DO own my OCs. All other OCs belong to their respective owners, etc. I also own my ideas and the plot and stuff. Yea. Live with it.**

A/N: *Is still typing madly* So, yea…Thanks to everyone who submitted an OC! Not all of the accepted ones will appear this chapter. That would take FOREVER, but they'll all make an appearance soon enough. :P So, READ ON READERS~ It's what you all do best, right? :D BTW, POV may be changing quite a bit during this chapter. :P Oh yea, and try listening to Agony by Kotoko while reading this. I have dubbed it as the official theme song of this story! :D

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's POV: **

The lush, moss covered ground lay covered in scattered leaves and multiple types of foliage. Birds and insects called to each other throughout the dense rainforest-like area; their combined songs creating a melody that can only be found in nature. The rhythmic pounding of a natural waterfall could be heard in the background, signaling a source of running water.

The constant sounds of nature, however, came to an abrupt stop as a lone figure strayed into their territory. The figure's footsteps were quieted by the dense foliage under-foot, although they seemed trained to begin with. Only giving the intruder a moment's thought, the animals' calls quickly continued; going on about their normal lives.

The figure traversed rather quickly through the shadowy forest, soon coming upon a rather well lit and spacious clearing. The figure let out a slight sigh of relief, stepping into the sunlight fully.

The figure was a girl, who looked rather short in comparison to others. Her light aqua eyes glanced curiously around her new surroundings as she made her way cautiously into the field. Her shoulder-length chestnut colored hair swayed slightly as she walked; causing her to bring a light colored hand up to brush it out of the way. She wore a light pastel blue colored long-sleeved blouse, which had a strange symbol embedded on it on the right shoulder. The symbol resembled a dragon's head, and it was etched in a silver fabric.

A pair of normal white jeans adorned her lower body, the ends rolled up due to them being too long. Light blue and silver sandals covered her feet, occasionally crunching a dried plant as she made her way into the middle of the clearing. A bright, oval shaped pendant rested on the end of the necklace around her neck; the opal-like gem inside of is reflecting the glow of the sun brightly.

**-Hazel-**

The young girl came to a stop next to a worn fallen tree trunk, smiling at it in relief. She promptly sat down on it, looking up to the sky and letting out a breath. She rubbed her finger against her necklace fondly, before glancing around again warily.

"Well, one thing's for sure; I defiantly don't like forests anymore." She stated to herself, pulling a stray trig from her hair before tossing it behind her boredly.

A sudden 'Clink!' Could be heard from behind her, causing the brunette to jump in surprise. Her jump, however, caused her to fall off of her perch atop the fallen trunk. She stood up stiffly, rubbing her head slightly.

"Ow…Now what?" she muttered tiredly, dusting off her clothes while glancing behind the trunk. She caught sight of something glimmer in the sunlight, and suddenly found herself confused.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Metal? In the woods? I had no idea how something like that could have found its way into the woods, but it was about the only thing that could reflect sunlight like that…

I curiously wandered around the trunk, looking for the supposedly reflective object. I saw the glimmer once again, grinning as I located the object. Just as I was about to make my way towards it, however, I found myself face to face with a green and black colored creature, who took on a human-like form. I backed up quickly in surprise, only to find myself surrounded by many similar creatures. The first one drew a boomerang-like weapon, and I suddenly knew their intentions.

I put up a determined look on my face, before placing my hand over my amulet. It's now or never!

"Tadaaki!" I called, grasping my amulet fondly. The opal surface was suddenly consumed in the now familiar bright white light, and my faithful partner appeared beside me.

Tadaaki's white and black striped pelt glistened in the sunlight, one of his favorite things to be around. The large tiger-like creature bared his abnormally large fangs at the multiple enemies, his equally long opal colored claws unsheathed. The large, opal-like horn on his head reflected the light dangerously, as the equally reflective silver armor on his back, chest, knees, and tail made him appear very battle-ready. His bladed tail tip swayed dangerously, as his sharp crystal blue eyes studied our enemies.

The now familiar, opal-like blade materialized in my hand in a flash of light, causing me to grin. The blade took the form of a spear-like weapon, somewhat resembling the weapons used in jousting contests. The handle was made of a silver-like material, and the blade itself was made of an opal-colored material. Overall, it resembled Tadaaki's horn greatly.

I took up an offensive stance and my partner tensed his muscles, ready to pounce.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's POV:**

The barren, dusty ground surrounding several mountains was consumed in cracks. The lack of moisture in the area was instantly noticeable; due to the unbearably humid air and lack of any form of life.

Regardless of the horrid conditions, a lone figure braved the desert-like terrain without looking back.

The figure was a female, her orange eyes staring boredly ahead of her as her shoulder-length white hair swayed in the slight sandstorm-like wind. Her deeply tanned skin showed that she was used to this type of direct sunlight, and her red and white baseball-style cap helped shield her from the direct sunlight. Her white cat-like ears twicthed from their place under the cap.

She held the hat down with her left hand, her right lying limply at her side as she pushed through the storm. Her blood red tank top collected small bits of sand on its exterior, much to her disdain. Her dark colored, slightly tight pants also had a bit of sand attached to them; a sign of her long travels. She dug her cream colored traveling boots into the unstable ground, pushing along slowly.

**-Amalaya-**

Amalaya glared slightly at the seemingly endless terrain in front of her, quickly becoming annoyed with all the barrenness. She let out a breath, before trudging onward once more.

The Khed and Garuda cross-breed trekked her way up a rather large sand dune, digging her heels in for leverage. As the young woman rounded the top of the dune, her eyes widened in slight surprise.

Rising unexpectedly from the sand about a mile away from her, was a rather impressive looking structure. It was crafted of a very sturdy looking stone material, and resembled a high tower of some sort. The building, however, seemed to be in a bit of disarray.

Amalaya narrowed her eyes at the sudden change in scenery, quickly becoming suspicious. None-the-less, the girl found herself traveling straight towards the towering structure.

* * *

**Amalaya's POV: **

I picked up my pace a bit, eager to reach the strange tower ahead of me. Call it my inner curiosity, but something was drawing me towards it. I know, that sounds totally cliché.

I slid to a stop, planting my feet firmly on the suddenly level ground as I finally approached the strange building. I looked around cautiously, reading myself for any sudden attacks. I approached the side of a strange obelisk-like structure, which was about five feet away from the main structure.

I narrowed my orange eyes, studying the strange markings carefully.

"These…These almost look like Hylian symbols." I muttered to myself, almost recognizing a couple of them.

I found my eyes drawn to a certain symbol, however. I was of what appeared to be a bird of some sort, and it was engulfed in red markings. A rather crude-looking blade was etched next to it, causing me to stare in confusion.

What do birds have to do with swords…?

I was about to study another symbol, when one of my cat-like ears twitched suddenly. I turned around quickly, never doubting my cat-like senses. There was danger nearby.

I narrowed my eyes, my arms held in a defensive position as I looked for the source of danger I had detected. My ears twitched again slightly; and that's when I heard it.

I leapt to the left immediately, just barely making it out of the way as a gigantic creature rose from the sand where I had been standing moments ago. I leapt up quickly, studying the creature as fire sparked on my finger tips.

It resembled a totem pole, I noted. Its head was rather large, and it stared at me with calculating eyes. A couple goldfish-like cyclops creatures floated around it; coming seemingly from out of nowhere. I gritted my teeth slightly, seeing I was out-numbered.

I've made it out of tougher situations, however.

I dodged to the right as the tower-like monster suddenly launched a bright red laser at me from its eyes. One of the goldfish monsters charged at me, seeing an opening. I smirked slightly at the act. Big mistake.

I jerked my arm out in front of me as I did a back flip to dodge its attack. Flames burst from my hand, hitting the creature dead-on. It was sent spiraling away, luckily hitting another one who was coming in for an attack.

I leapt towards the third goldfish-like monster, kicking it before sending a small array of fire balls straight into its face. I smirked in victory, landing on my feet as I recovered from my attack.

Suddenly, however, I realized my mistake. I heard the buzz of a charging laser behind me, and quickly turned around in surprise to stare at the totem pole-like enemy. I gasped slightly, knowing it would fire before I had a chance to dodge. I braced myself for the hit, gritting my teeth. I should have never let my guard down!

The sting of the laser, however, never came.

"Rising Phoenix!" an unknown feminine voice suddenly shouted, causing me to open my eyes in surprise.

I caught a glimpse of a red and black figure dash towards the creature, before doing a rather well aimed jumping attack. The attack caused the figure's blade to burst into flames as she swiped it upward, cutting straight through the totem creature's large body. The monster twitched for a moment before falling onto the ground in defeat. It disintegrated into dark orbs, before vanishing completely.

I stared in disbelief at the figure, slightly confused and cautious of whoever this may be. I raised my arms in front of me, summoning small flames to them as I glared at the figure.

"Who are you?" I asked rudely, none too happy about being in indebted to a complete stranger. The figure chuckled lightly, pulling the dark cloak that was covering them away. I studied this new face, unsure of what to think.

I was a woman, I noted. She had rather curly blood red hair, which was pulled up in a slightly messy ponytail that reached her mid-back. She stared back at me emotionlessly with stormy gray eyes, causing me to scowl slightly. She wore a ragged looking black cape; which had several holes and tears in it. The cape attached to two shoulder plates, which were made of gold-like material. Each plate was embedded with a intricate pattern that I thought looked like flames. A large ruby was also implanted in each plate.

As for a shirt, she wore a worn looking black and orange tunic, with a gold sash around her waist. Her legs were covered in tan tights, with gold armor plates covering parts of her foreleg. Brown knee-length boots adorned her feet, and they appeared to be quite worn; showing she was used to traveling.

Last but not least, was her weapon. The sword looked rather big to be wielded by a woman, and it looked as equally heavy. Its handle was crafted into the form of a bird's head; maybe an eagle or hawk? The blade itself was a dark amber color, and it was slightly curved. A ruby was planted in the middle of the blade.

**-Vera-**

"You know, its not recommended to threaten someone who just saved your life." She stated boredly, a slightly mocking tone in her voice. I blinked in surprise, before setting up an emotionless face. I let the flames I had summoned die down, but still watched the older women carefully.

"You still haven't answered my question." I stated, glaring at her slightly. She 'Tch'ed slightly, sheathing her sword before approaching me slowly.

"If you must know, my name is Vera." She told me coldly. I narrowed my eyes at the short introduction, hoping to learn a bit more about her. "Now, aren't you going to introduce yourself back?"

I let out a breath, crossing my arms. "Amalaya." I stated quickly, walking past her. "And don't get in my way."

I heard the women chuckle lightly, before I heard her heavy footsteps file along behind me.

"Whatever you say, Ash Fingers." She replied stubbornly, earning a light scowl out of me. How typical of a nickname.

Our unspoken alliance just might be a little harder to keep up than I thought.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

A river gurgled lazily from its place outside a cave entrance; adding moisture to the inside area. The cave's entrance was surrounded by a thick trove a trees, adding a feel of secrecy to the location. The cave itself was carved into the side of a dark colored mountain, giving the area a slightly dark feeling to it.

The scene, however, was suddenly interrupted by a crack of a branch. A moment later, a lone figure appeared from the tree line.

The figure appeared to be a male, judging on its build. Black hair covered the majority of his head, the rest being hidden by a grey wolf-like mask. The mask was decorated with two red lines under the eyes, as well as a scar going over the left eye. The man stared at the cave entrance for a moment, his leather armor shifting slightly. He wore a chest plate, bracers, shin guards, and a helmet; for seemingly battle-based reasons. He also wore a grey caoe, and a sheathed sword hang from his waist.

**-Motoshina-**

The masked warrior suddenly charged forward stealthily, his form quickly becoming engulfed in the darkness of the cave.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

I charged toward the last line of the group of enemies; tiredly swiping my blade at one of the green and black soldiers.

The spear-like blade stabbed into its chest, and it quickly dispersed into dark aura. I leapt backwards, barely dodging a blow from another soldier wielding a glowing green sword.

Tadaaki leapt onto the creature, impaling it with his multiple claws before sinking his fangs into its head. The creature vanished, and my trusted partner leapt back to my side, covering my back.

I glanced around, thinking that was the last of the enemies. Out of my surprise, however, I suddenly heard an engine rev up from my left.

Both Tadaaki and I quickly looked in that direction, only to see a joust wielding creature come speeding towards us. Before I could react, Tadaaki tackled me out of the way, both of us narrowly dodging the blade.

I smiled gratefully at the tiger, earning a tired nod from him. We watched as the final enemy kept charging, his spear becoming impaled in a tree and stuck. I smirked slightly.

Perfect.

I charged forward, my partner at my side. I stabbed the machine with my opal-like blade, as Tadaaki did the same with his horn.

The machine emitted a few sparks, before dispersing into the now familiar dark aura.

I let out a deep breath tiredly, wiping my brow as my weapon disappeared in a burst of light. I glanced down at my old friend, grinning tiredly at him.

"Thanks for the help, Tadaaki. I don't know what I'd do without you." He glanced up at me boredly with his crystal blue eyes, grunting tiredly.

"No problem. Although I agree with you about the whole being 'lost without me' part." He grumbled telepathicly, causing me to sweat-drop slightly. I patted his head affectionately anyway, before he also disappeared in a bright light before returning to my amulet.

I stretched my aching muscles lightly, before remembering what I had been doing before our sudden run-in with those enemies. My eyes widened in realization, as I made my way back over to the area behind the fallen tree. (Which now had several cuts and burn marks on it from our battle.)

I jumped over it with ease, landing lightly on my feet. I glanced around, before spotting the object from earlier.

I sprinted towards it, sliding to a stop in front of it and bending down to peer at it in curiosity. Realization hit me quickly, and my eyes widened immensely.

"Wait…Is this…a Trophy?"

* * *

A/N: ANDDDD, SCENE! *Clips movie board thing* Holy moly this is long! O.o'

Crimson: Don't worry, I'm sure lots of people like long chapters. *Finishes off Razz berry* And by the way, we're running low on berries.

A/N: -.- And I wonder why, Crimson? *Rolls eyes* Anywho, how do ya'll like it? Sorry if your OC didn't make an appearance this chapter. I promise they'll all show up soon! ^^ Also, I am officially done accepting OCs! In all, I have 11 for this story. 11!

Hazel: Hehe, and I'm one of them! :D *Waves to readers*

A/N: Shush up, Hazel. :P Yea, Vera and Hazel are mine. Don't bother trying to figure out what worlds they're from, cause I made their worlds' up. You'll learn more later. Anywho: see you all next time! Please read and review! I need feedback to find the energy to update! xD Also, who's Trophy could Hazel have found? Not one you'd expect! :D

…

:P So, see ya'll later! *Pushes power button while wishing she could animate well enough to make this story an intro/cover pic*


	3. Casting Shadows

A/N: Hello people… ^^''' *Sweat drops*

Jesse: For shame, Rainbow. For shame~ *Shakes head*

A/N: Shut up! *Chunks Pillow Pet at the Vaporeon*

Jesse: What the- *Dodges* What's your problem? You take like a three week break from updating and you take it out on me? You've got it worse than I thought. O.o

A/N: *Swirls around in computer chair slowly* I'm in deep, Jess. I'm in deep.

Jesse: Yeah…anyway,*Turns to readers* Rainbowstar apologizes for the huge stall in updating. Although, she does have her reasons…however stupid they may be…

A/N: Stop making me look bad! *Shoves water-type out of the room* Regardless, what he says is true…mostly. *Sweat drops* My life has been a little hectic lately, what with our family having a yard sale for one whole weekend and myself getting pulled along in all their other little events. So yea, even I get busy sometimes.

Jaden: *Walks in* Yea, even though she always finds the time to play her video games. *Snickers*

A/N: *Glares at the Jolteon* Can't ya'll just leave me alone already? *Facepalms* I can't help it my new Professor Layton, Pokémon Conquest, and Harvest Moon games demand my time and attention.

Jaden: Heh…yea, whatever you say. I'm going to go bother Luna. *Leaves*

A/N: *Sighs* Sometimes I wonder why I keep these guys around…-.- *Shakes head* Anywho, I guess I should do the disclaimer before I get sued. I can't afford to lose my video games! O:

**Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you people? I don't own 'nuthin! Lol…Double negative. Aren't southern people like me just the best at grammar? I do own my OCs and ideas, though, and all other OCs belong to their respective owners.**

A/N: So yea, they're my excuses. Believe it or not, but even I get caught up in the real world sometimes; as distant as I am from it.

Also, thanks to all the support from you guys. From reviews, to encouraging PMs; you guys have helped out tremendously. Also, thanks to all the constructive criticism you guys have given me. It has all been taken into account and I will try my hardest to comply with the changes. Thanks again! ^^

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's POV:**

The fierce howl of the wind was all that could be heard throughout the densely snow-padded mountain. Splintering cold snow pelted down onto the already completely white frozen landscape; threatening to consume any signs of life that dared try to defy its might.

The mountain itself loomed ominously high above this field-like intersection; the sturdy structure seeming to stare down anything that wished to approach it. The snow fell at a quicker pace, limiting any range of view that could have been available only moments beforehand.

Regardless of the harsh conditions or limited range of sight, a lone figure could be spotted slowly trudging through the eighteen inch deep blanket of white. Although fatigue and discomfort are to be expected of someone in this position, the figures's pace and look of overall determination signified otherwise.

Upon closer inspection through the veil of falling white, the figure could be identified as a male. He stood around five feet seven inches tall, although his height seemed to be a little subdued by the thick snow. His light skin was even lighter in the chilling weather; his hands taking on a sort of bluish shade and his cheeks being slightly flushed.

White hair swayed in the harsh wind as the man braved the blizzard, his blue eyes focused ahead of himself. The blue orbs held a slightly annoyed, yet determined, look within their depths from where they hid behind a pair of black framed sunglasses.

With a slightly annoyed breath, the man pushed said sunglasses up onto the top of his head, stopping to glance around at his surroundings momentarily as he neared the base of the mountain. His attire seemed to be keeping him warm, but also seemed unfit for his surroundings.

He wore a long, dark blue trench coat over a similarly colored vest; which covered a white under shirt. His lower body was covered by a pair of dark blue carpenters, his feet covered in a slightly lighter shade of blue sneakers.

**-Leon-**

Leon raised his hand over his eyes, narrowing the two blue orbs as he scanned the base of the mountain. The slate grey stone structure loomed above the highly trained man as the snow finally seemed to ease its descent again.

Leon noted the presence of a worn pine tree at the structure's base, as well as a few evergreen bushes nearby. With another glance around him, the demon hunter walked closer to the tree, stopping a few feet in front of it. His blue eyes studied it carefully, darting to watch a couple of dead pine needles fall from one corner of the tree.

Without warning, Leon suddenly drew a gun from its holster, before swiftly firing a bullet into the dense foliage of the tree top.

This sudden attack was met with a loud 'clank', signifying the bullet hitting something of either metallic or iron descent. The bullet then suddenly ricocheted off the object of impact, lodging itself in the trunk of the tree.

A figure then leapt from the tree's depths, nothing more than a mere green blur due to its speed. Leon leapt swiftly out of the way of his attacker, noticing that he was indeed its target. He rolled on the cold ground, before quickly jumping up and turning around to confront the figure; his gun raised and ready to fire.

The figure was rather short, and was feminine in stature. The girl quickly faced the man, pulling her sword from its place lodged in the icy ground. With her other free hand; she raised a worn looking wooden shield in the direction of her opponent. The wind suddenly picked back up, blowing her wavy black hair about as she focused on the man before her. Her hair was tied into two ponytails, but it still managed to cover her ears.

Her eyes were rather big, being of a dark green shade. A side bang covered her right eyebrow, ending just above her eye. Her pointy, green sleeper's cap flowed behind her in the wind; bits of snow clinging to the long bit of fabric. Her light skin also showed signs of the cold, her cheeks being rather flushed.

A green t-shirt with a golden symbol that resembled three conjoint triangles adorned her upper body; doing little to protect from the frigid weather. Her white skinny jeans also seemed to offer little insulation, the ends being slightly ripped in places. Brown leather boots adorned her feet, reaching between her knees and ankles. The brown leather gloves covering her hands seemed to tighten their grip on her blade as she stared down Leon.

**-Green-**

Leon seemed rather surprised at his attacker's appearance, but remained wary of the Hylian none-the-less.

"Who are you, and why were you hiding out in that tree?" he questioned roughly, none too pleased at being attacked by a little girl. Green narrowed her eyes at the demon hunter, not lowering her sword an inch.

"I could ask you about the same thing." She replied stubbornly, adjusting her feet slightly.

Leon chuckled lightly, his gun still prepared to fire if needed. "Maybe, but was _I_ the one hiding in a tree?"

Green seemed slightly taken aback at his correction, fidgeting slightly as she pointed accusingly at him with her sword.

"Hey! Don't go around accusing me of being sneaky! _You're_ the one who tried to shoot _me_!" she shot back, glaring daggers at the man across from her. "And who said I was _hiding_ in the first place? For all you know, I might have just been sitting up there for fun."

Leon blinked slightly, seeming to realize that the blackette was slightly correct. He slowly lowered his gun, his hand still poised to attack if needed.

"I guess…you're right." He muttered out regrettably, quietly analyzing his situation. "But why were you in the tree in the first place? I had all the right in the world to think you were waiting to ambush me." He countered, watching the young girl closely.

Green blinked, her dark green eyes holding a look of slight confusion. She suddenly grinned awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly as she sheathed her sword swiftly. "Well, when you put it that way…" she started, lightly sweat-dropping at her situation, "I guess I _did_ seem kind of suspicious...But you still could've let me know you- you-"she suddenly halted in her statement, letting out a loud sneeze before sniffing and rubbing her face. "Wow…I guess it is pretty cold, though…" she muttered to herself, rubbing her now sore nose.

Leon sweat-dropped at the girl slightly, his eyes showing a hint of concern none-the-less. He put his gun away, deeming the young Hylian as friendly and non-threatening for now. He approached her with a rather small smirk, crossing his arms as he stopped in front of her.

"It would appear as if the cold is getting to you. How long have you been out in this weather, exactly?" he questioned lightly, his voice taking on a hint of curiosity through its emotionless mask.

Green seemed to think for a moment, before answering sheepishly. "Well…I've been traveling a few days through this tundra, making my way towards the mountain." She stated, gesturing towards the wasteland behind Leon.

Leon narrowed his eyes, shaking his head lightly. "I'm guessing you were taking a rest in the tree, then?" he guessed, earning a cautious nod from the girl before him.

"Yea, but I'm used to traveling, so…"

Leon gestured to the right of them, earning the Hylian's attention. "There is a cave hidden behind that grove of evergreen bushes." He stated, starting to walk towards the hidden alcove he spoke of. "I spotted it as we spoke. I suggest you rest in it if you don't want that cold to get worse." He stated boredly, now a few feet away from her.

He paused in walking for a moment, before speaking once more. "My name is Leon, by the way." And with that, he started walking again.

Green blinked slightly, staring incredulously at the retreating figure of the newly dubbed Leon. Without too much thought, the blackette took off after the highly trainer fighter, sending snow flying behind her as she sped after her new companion.

"Hey! Wait up!" catching up to the man, she walked next to him, grinning lightly as she turned to him. "And I'm Green, just so you know!" Leon grunted in reply slightly, trying to suppress a small smile that threatened to leak onto his face.

* * *

**Hazel's POV:**

Blinking, my mind entered a slight daze at the sight before me.

The sun glinted off the trophy in front of me; the object being half consumed in the rather tall weeds sorrounding it.

Suddenly breaking free from my daze, I cautiously reached for the object; pulling it from its grassy prison and standing it upright on the dusty ground next to me.

My aqua orbs studied the trophy, slight confusion glazing them over.

"But why would a trophy be out here?" I questioned myself quietly, before pinching my nose in slight irritation. "What are you talking about, Hazel? These things could be _anywhere_ thanks to Tabuu." I corrected myself, sighing before turning my attention back over to the fallen Brawler before me.

Studying the trophy in slight amazement, my eyes narrowed in determination.

"Well, here goes nothing. I guess..."

Without another moment's hesitation, I touched the base of the trophy. My eyes were immediately met with a bright light as I braced myself, jumping to my feet and stepping back slightly.

I closed my eyes quickly, shielding them with my hands in hopes of blocking out the intense burst of light.

As soon as it started, however, the light faded out of my view. My aqua eyes slowly squeezed themselves open, as I lowered my hands to my sides. I blinked at the figure who sat on the ground before me, studying him in curiosity.

The figure was a boy, who was rather small in stature. He had blonde hair that seemed to spike up in a rather curly fashion. He rubbed his blackish-grey eyes, blinking as they tried to adjust to the light. He had light, peach colored skin, and seemed to be in a slight daze. He scatched his cheek shortly, looking around in confusion before he rested his eyes on me. He jumped slightly, my sudden appearance in his line of vision seeming to shock him.

He scooted backwards on the ground, his yellow and red striped shirt collecting a bit of dirt on it as he did so. He dug his similarly colored shoes in the dirt as his back hit a tree trunk, his blue-jean like shorts now sporting quite a bit of grass and dirt.

**-Lucas-**

He stared at me worriedly, visibly frightened.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, I stared back at the younger boy. That reaction was not exactly something to expect. Cautiously raising my hands in an 'I surrender' habit, I smiled lightly at the boy.

"Hey, it's alright." I stated calmly, earning the young boy's attention. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He seemed to consider what I said momentarily, but still didn't move regardless. He watched me cautiously, still looking quite worried.

My expression deepened into a slight frown, my mind falling into confusion on what to do. Being a little bit distant from others, my comforting skills weren't all that great.

Before my conflicting thoughts could settle on a solution, however, the boy suddenly spoke up.

"W-where am I?" he asked, stuttering slightly. Snapping out of my inner ramblings, I turned my attention back to the young boy, offering him a small smile as my mind worked on a response.

"Well…" without further thought, I subconsciously drew out a folded and rather crumpled map from my pocket, opening it in one swift movement. One end of the map drooped onto the ground, my height not helping in this situation. Studying the piece of worn history quickly, I suddenly placed my finger on a certain green area.

"We are in Covered Forest." I stated, studying the map a moment longer before folding it back up and putting it away. "The southeastern part of it, to be exact."

The blonde seemed to consider my statement for a moment, before cautiously standing up. He still did not move from his current location, however, as he watched me carefully.

"Wh-Why am I…here?" he asked quietly, glancing around at his surroundings as he dusted the dirt off of himself nervously. "The l-last thing I r-remember is fighting…Tabuu…"

My mind raced off track for a moment, as it tried to decide on how to explain what had happened to him and his fellow Brawlers. Taking in a sharp breath, I rested my steady gaze on the slightly shaken blonde.

"Where should I start?" I stated offhandedly, earning his cautious gaze as the wheels in my head turned in thought. Metaphorically, that is, of course.

Steeling myself, I began to elaborate to the Smasher. Telling him every detail I could remember about the recent occurring events, I began to weave a story before the young boy's eyes. He seemed to listen intently as I told him about how Tabuu had scattered the Brawlers about, and how Palutena had managed to send out a distress message before it was too late. As my story concluded, I noticed he was eyeing me dejectedly.

"So that means…A-all my friends are just l-lost out there…?" he questioned quietly, his dark colored eyes staring into my own aqua colored ones. I sighed, approaching him slowly. He seemed slightly scared at my sudden approach at first, but didn't back away. Smiling reassuringly at the blonde, I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry! I'm sure we can find them in no time." I stated excitedly, earning a slightly worried smile from the boy. ALthough I had to admit, I was a bit unsure about the situation myself.

"Alright…"

I removed my hand from the Brawler's shoulder, before stopping short. I face-palmed slightly, before turning back to the boy. "How could I forget? My name's Hazel!" I introduced, slightly embarrassed at not introducing myself sooner. I held out my hand, smiling lightly.

The boy returned the gesture, cautiously taking my hand and shaking it. "I'm Lucas…"he responded, smiling a small smile up at me. "I-I hope we can find my friends."

I nodded as we released our grip on each other, giving him a reassuring look. "I'm sure we can if we work hard enough. Although, there _are _others looking for them as well." I told him, slowly starting to walk in the direction I had been traveling in earlier.

Taking the hint, the newly dubbed Lucas stumbled after me. He came to a pace where he was traveling next to me, making his way carefully through the dense foliage as we exited the field. "Really?"

Nodding in response, I pushed some of my chestnut brown hair back behind my right ear. It really could use a good cut…"Yes. Although, I only know of one. I've heard there a quite a few others as well, though."

He nodded, his blonde hair bouncing slightly as he did. "Who is it t-that you know of?" he asked nervously, poking his fingers together in thought. I slowed my pace slightly, thinking deeply. My eyes glazed over in thought, my expression becoming one of slight worry.

Raishi…

* * *

**Motoshina's POV:**

Water dripped idly from the roof of the cave; a small pool having formed in a crevice below the stalactites. Pondering briefly where the water was coming from, I snuck past the pool quietly. Maybe there was snow somewhere on the top of the mountain?

Dismissing my inner ponderings, I ducked behind a wall; listening for any sudden voices or sounds. By now, I had made my way rather far into the cave. Strangely enough, there was a lack of any signs of life within. The small pool of water had looked promising, but I still had not spotted any cave life. Not even a single salamander.

Dashing swiftly beyond the wall, I noticed I was nearing another corridor; although this one looked alarmingly different.

First of all, it appeared to be much brighter than any other part of the cave. There had, surprisingly, been several lit torches within the cave; mounted on the walls for light. This corridor, however, seemed to be twice as brightly lit as those before it. Perhaps there was a source of sunlight revealed inside? Or mabye it had some sort of electrical wiring?

With a quick glance around, I hurried inside; leaving the echoing sound of dripping water behind me. Upon planting myself behind a boulder just inside the entrance, my eyes scanned their new surroundings from behind my mask.

As I had suspected, there was a rather large hole settled among the stalactites. Direct sunlight leaked through it, lighting the room rather well. Another pool of water rested under the opening, and the temperature seemed to be much cooler here than in the rest of the cave.

Suddenly, I became aware of a rather large platform in the middle of the room. Although, it was not what had caught my attention. In the center of the platform sat a small object, which reflected the light beating down into the room.

"A trophy."

Without a moment's hesitation, I sprinted to the fallen Smasher. Nearing the trophy, my eyes widened in realiazation. The trophy, alarmingly enough, was bonded in two sets of chains. Coming to a sliding stop before it, I quickly unsheathed my weapon.

The familiar, large black-bladed sword reflected the light from above as I raised it in front of me. The gold designs decorating the blade itself and the hilt added to its overall design. Spikes came from the side of the blade, adding to its strength and the amount of damage it caused. A dragon's head surrounded by red fabric rested at the base of the blade itself.

I quickly slashed the two black chains on either side of the trophy, easily freeing it from their grasp. A little two easily, I would assume...I lowered myself to one knee, before quickly touching the base of the trophy.

It became engulfed in a bright light as I stood from my kneeling position, watching it closely from behind my mask.

The light slowly faded to reveal a slightly shocked figure.

It was a woman, with very fair, peach colored skin. Her long light brown hair was pulled into two braids around her crown, which was gold in color with a blue gem in the middle. Multiple ties and things of the like adorned her braids. Her eyes were an ashy-gray/blue color, I noticed, as she frantically looked around the room. She straightened her poise quickly, her dress swaying as she did so.

Her dress was made up of a purple corset-like area on the top, with a long white flowing area at the bottom. Multiple gold designs flowed along the white area of the dress, a three pieced triangle-like design in the middle of them. Golden shoulder plates adorned her shoulders, and long white silk gloves covered her arms and hands.

**-Zelda-**

Her eyes came to a stop on me, a look of surprise eminent in their depths. Her lips parted slowly, as she prepared to say something.

"Where…?"

Snapping out of my slight trance, I pondered on how to answer her. Before anything more could be said, however, our conversation was interrupted by a very sharply pitched roar.

The woman gasped slightly, as we both turned to address the sound.

A gigantic creature suddenly burst through the wall to our right, leaving a gaping hole in its wake. It charged towards the two of us, nothing more but a blur of white and gold as it gained speed.

My eyes widened slightly, as I braced myself for action.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's POV: **

An array of colors covered the sky as the sun began its slow decent over the horizon. A small, humid wind rippled a vast sand dune's surface as a lone figure watched from its perch atop a towering structure.

The figure was an older boy, rather lean and tall. Choppy, short and slightly spiky black hair covered his head; a small smirk evident on his light skinned face. He wore a no-sleeved black shirt, regardless of the hot conditions, with a blood red slip of fabric tied around his left arm. On this slip of fabric, a symbol that resembled a wolf was embedded in the red fabric with black material. Slightly tight, black jeans adorned his lower body, and dark boots covered his feet. A silver, chain-like necklace hang from his neck loosely, reflecting the deep rays of the setting sun.

His light amber colored eyes stared below him as he watched two figures enter the structure he perched on. He smirked slightly, tossing an object into the air and catching it again.

He looked down at the object momentarily, studying it fondly. It was a silver ring, with an onyx-like gem embedded in the middle of it. Designs decorated the sides of it as the setting sun's light reflected off the dark colored gem's surface. Smiling lightly, he slipped the piece of jewelry onto his left ring finger before glancing up at the darkening sky.

"Well, Atsushi? Shall we follow them?" the strange boy asked aloud, grinning before standing from his odd crouching position.

A moment later, the boy was consumed in a black-like aura; before he completely disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Phew! *Wipes brow* This took a little while. ^^ But I finally got it done! :D

Crimson: Let's just hope you can keep up the good work. We don't want you ditching this again. -.-

A/N: *Glares* Well, I wouldn't do that when so many people are encouraging me…Anywho, hope you guys like it! Its almost 4,000 words! :D

Reina: o.o That's a lot.

A/N: Yup. *Nods to the Nidoqueen* Anywho, review and junk I guess. And yes, I completly made up Covered Forest. I'll be making original areas for this fic, since I'm too lazy to look up the names of the ones from the game. Meh. Deal with is. Dx Anywho, apparently, dinner is ready. Chicken and dressing…hm. Something's not right here. *Suspicouly glances at Mom*

…

Ahem. Anyway, who could this mysterious boy be? Why was he watching two of our heroes?(Cookies for those who know who they are~) What fearsome beast is attacking Motoshina and Zelda? (Again, points for those who hae any idea about what it could be...although I doubt you'll know. -.-)Who could Hazel be thinking about? Why am I asking you these questions? Tune in next time to find out! :D


	4. Zero Degrees Under

A/N: Ah, I feel so happy! ^^

Crimson: Hmm, something's not right here…*Narrows eyes* Wait…Why are you even working on this already? You just updated yesterday! O.o'

A/N: So? I'm feeling energized~ …And the plot bunnies made me lose sleep last night. ^^'

Luna: Sleep? What sleep? You stayed up until like three AM playing Professor Layton and the Last Specter!

A/N: And I've almost beaten it, thank you very much! *Poses proudly*

Jesse: Yea, and you had to go back and fix all your mistakes on chapter three you spotted this morning because of all those crazy puzzles fogging your brain…*Rolls eyes* -.-

A/N: Hey! I do my best, okay? It's hard enough having to write and read over this stuff like twenty times; I don't need your sass too! *Glares*

Reina: Aw, it's alright, Rainbow-chan! Maybe you'll get a Beta Reader at some point. ^^

A/N: *Poker face* No.

Reina: But-

A/N: I SAID NO! *Shoves all the Pokémon out of the room* …I really need a baby sitter for them or something…*Sighs* Maybe I can call in a favor from Silver? Hmm…*Snickers evilly*

…Ahem. That's a matter for another time though, I suppose. *Makes mental note* Anywho, disclaimer time! Yay…not. -.-'

**Disclaimer: You know what? Screw this! I own EVERYTHING! Link, Mario, Kirby, everyone and everything! I- *Door gets busted down by rabid lawyers* Wait! No; CRAP! I don't own it! I only own my OCs and ideas, I swear! And other OCs belong to their owners! Leave me alone! *Dives out window and jumps on Dragonite* Fly, boy, Fly!**

Hazel: …Well. Since Rainbow is…_busy_, I guess I'll have to finish this Authoress's Note! *Swirls around in computer chair* Whee~ ^^ Enjoy guys, and thanks for all the support you've given to this story!

* * *

**Vera's POV:**

Amalaya took the lead as we entered the ancient pillar; the white haired girl still looking rather irritated towards me.

My mouth curved to form a small smirk at this realization, as I followed behind the younger girl silently. The sheath of my sword rubbed the ground slightly as I walked; the only sound besides our footsteps to be heard.

Although I was silently upset about being led by this girl, I held my tongue. Better to keep her as friendly towards me as possible now that we're 'partners'. I'd just have to keep my leadership urges from surfacing, for now, I suppose.

Letting out a small breath, I took this opportunity of silence to study the hallway we had entered upon coming through the door.

The walls were all a sandy brown sandstone color; hints of red and darker brown mixing into the cracked structure. There were quite a few strange designs painted onto the walls; each one a different shade of red or gold. This spiked my interest, as I studied one symbol briefly.

It resembled that of a skull, a crack making its way through the middle of it. Scripted runes were placed all around it, much to my pleasure.

Hmm, the runes resemble that of ancient Kesshō tribes, if my memory serves correctly. And if I'm not mistaken; it's pointing out some sort of danger. Heh, I'm actually glad I hung around that archeologist for a little while after all.

A sudden loud crashing sound interrupted my inner ponderings, drawing my attention back to my companion.

Amalaya was currently pressed against the wall, her expression one of pure shock and slight relief. Raising an eyebrow at the strange display, my stormy gray eyes suddenly widened in realization.

A large stone slab had fallen from the ceiling only a foot away from the younger girl, the cracked and shattered pieces laying strewn about the worn brown stone floor. Amalaya let out a small breath, stepping away from and around the mess swiftly to come to a stop near me.

I watched her curiously, before coming to a conclusion. "You have very fast reflexes." I observed boredly, glancing at the obstacle momentarily.

Amalaya's orange gaze shifted to me quickly, before she turned away and began to carefully walk past the wreckage. "What's it to you?" she countered rudely, adjusting her baseball cap as she hopped over the large peice of stone.

I smirked slightly, falling into step behind her silently. "Oh, nothing. Only that they just saved your life."

She huffed quietly, brushing her white hair out of her face before crossing her arms. "Whatever." She started, glancing back at me quickly. "It…runs in the family. That's all you need to know."

I blinked once as we rounded a corner, leading us into a rather narrow hallway. I nodded in response, even though I knew she wouldn't have been able to see the gesture. Surprisingly enough, the normally quiet girl spoke up once again.

"So what's your story? I told you something about me, so the least you can do is tell me something about you." She stated rather quickly; her rude approach causing me to smirk slightly.

"I believe you're right, kiddo. Although, the _least_ I could do would be nothing." I replied, chuckling slightly when I saw her form tense in anger. "However, I'll comply since we're travel buddies now." I finished with a smirk, watching her let out an angered breath.

"Well than hurry up and do it all ready. And don't call me kiddo!" she growled out, flicking her hand through her hair in annoyance.

I uncrossed my arms, thinking of what I should tell her. "Fine, fine. Let's see…I'm a rather well know swordswoman where I come from, if you want to call it that." I replied, placing a finger to my chin in thought. "Although that's really not much information for you to go on, huh?"

Amalaya looked as if she were about to reply, but stopped short as we rounded another corner. She halted her steady pace, allowing me to catch up to her from the few feet I followed behind her. Stopping beside the white haired girl, I scanned what had caused her sudden halt.

Before us sat a rather large door, crafted from what appeared to be rather sturdy steel. In the middle of the door, surrounded by several different etched designs, sat an oversized red gem. It seemed to lightly glow in the torch-lit corridor, although from no noticable means.

Studying the door momentarily, I began to approach it. I gave the massive entrance a reasonably powered shove, although it didn't budge an inch.

By now my companion had joined me in front of the door, the younger girl studying it carefully. Ceasing in my attempts at opening the door, I studied her carefully. Suddenly, her orange eyes lit up with realization.

"The door…it's a puzzle!" she gasped out, suddenly glancing around our surroundings in search of something. "And if I'm right…." her frantic orange eyes suddenly stopped on an area of the ceiling, causing my confused stormy grey gaze to come to a rest there as well.

Blinking in slight confusion, I saw she was staring intently at a small crack in the roof's structure. Light streamed in from the rather moderately sized crack, lighting a small area of the ground.

"There!" the girl finished, turning to face the door before glancing back at me. "Vera, draw your sword." She demanded quickly, causing me to become even more confused.

As I complied with her demand, my eyes suddenly lit up in realization. Now understanding what she was inferring about, I approached the beam of light. Placing my blade beneath the ray of light, the beam began to reflect off of the blade itself. Moving the sword ever so slightly, I guided the beam to the center of the door itself.

Once the light made contact with the red gem, it began to glow much brighter than before. After a few moments of contact, the gem suddenly flashed a red light, causing both Amalaya and I to shield our eyes.

A loud shifting of weight alerted me, and I quickly returned my attention to the now opening door. It opened slowly, its doors swinging aside by themselves.

I sheathed my sword quickly, Amalaya catching along quickly. My boot clad feet clanked on the hard floor as we made our way into the room cautiously, my hand hovering over the hilt of my sword.

Glancing around, I noticed the room was just as worn down as the rest of the building; only it contained much different scenery. Large, stone stairs rested in the back of the room, spiraling up out of view high above us in the circular room. The floor was decorated in rustic brown symbols; resembling the runes found earlier on the walls.

There was a circular platform in the middle of the rather spacey room, a small object resting in the center of it. My eyes widened in slight realization as I noticed just what the object was.

"Its…a trophy!" Amalaya exclaimed in slight shock. I nodded, but narrowed my eyes none-the-less. The younger girl made a motion to step forward, but I held a hand out in front of her.

This is a little too easy for my tastes.

Seemingly right on cue, a voice cut through the tension filled air like a knife. My eyes darted to the source of the sound, realizing it was coming from the shadows behind the staircase.

"That's quite far enough, ladies." A male voice stated; slight mockery filling his tone. Amalaya turned to address the man as well as he emerged from the shadows, stepping into the torch-lit room.

He appeared to be an older boy, probably in his early twenties. He had short and rather messy spiky black hair, and wore and outfit mostly comprised of the color black. Black jeans, black boots, and a black sleeveless shirt made up the most of his attire. I noticed a small slip of fabric on his left arm, a strange symbol etched on it catching my attention.

**-Ran-**

He stared at us boredly, an amused smirk playing on his face. His amber colored eyes seemed to sum us up as he approached the middle of the platform before us. I tensed slightly as he came to a stop next to the trophy, which he seemed to notice with a smirk.

"Oh? Did you want this?" he questioned mockingly, gesturing down at the fallen Smasher. He suddenly grinned maniacally, before he abruptly kicked said trophy. The object flew across the room, stopping its travel as it rammed into the wall to the man's right.

Amalaya growled beside me, summoning fierce flames to her poised fingertips. "Whats wrong with you!" before she could rush forward like I knew she was, I grabbed her arm roughly. Gritting my teeth, I turned to the slightly shocked girl.

"Don't you see? That's exactly what he wants you to do. He's just messing with us." I spat out, turning my glaring gray gaze back to the man, who was watching us smugly. He abruptly burst out laughing as Amalaya jerked her arm from my gasp.

He stopped suddenly, a smug grin still spread wide across his face. "Well, it would seem I underestimated your competence…Phoenix." My eyes widened in shock, which only led to his grin becoming wider. "Oh, surprised? I tend to do my research."

I suddenly became aware of the heavy doors behind us start to close, before they slammed shut with jarring force. I growled slightly, unsheathing my sword quickly.

"I don't know who you are, what you want, or how you know the things you do; but by the light of Frea, I will defeat you!" I shouted, taking on an offensive position. Amalaya took a step forward, flames burning brightly at her finger tips.

Before anyone could move however, a large, jet black creature suddenly leapt from seemingly nowhere towards the strange man before us. He glanced at it in surprise, before becoming engulfed in a dark aura.

The creature shot forward with sudden speed, managing to slash the man's leg before he could completely disappear. He grunted in pain quickly before reappearing on the opposite end of the room.

I stared in shock as another figure jumped down from the stairs agilely, coming to land a few feet from Amalaya.

"Nice to see you again, Ran." The newly introduced man stated smoothly.

The newly dubbed Ran gritted his teeth slightly, glaring daggers at the man. "Raishi." He growled, standing up straight. "This just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's POV:**

Thunder rumbled in the distance as grey clouds started to form overhead. The wind blew the tall grass idly, the plains-like area taking on a mode of peace that can only be achieved directly before a storm.

A narrow, worn dirt road stretched through the vast plain; seemingly created from years of travelers following the same route.

Two figures traveled the road currently, the impending storm going seemingly unnoticed by them.

One figure traveled about a couple yards ahead of the other, from either more determination or simply for unknown reasons. Although, the figure still traveled at rather slow pace.

The first figure, upon closer inspection, was a girl probably in her mid-teens. Her dark blue hair blew in the cool wind from its place in a messy shoulder-length ponytail. Silver streaks ran through it here and there, giving a very impressing look. She stared straight ahead of her, focusing her silver gaze on something unknown.

Her light cream colored skin showed signs of her travels, multiple bruises appearing along her arms, legs, and face. A scar ran along under her left eye, signifying her battle-readiness.

A black shirt adorned her upper body, a coat placed atop it for extra warmth. Slightly ripped, knee-length jeans covered her lower body, along with a pair of worn blue combat boots. A pair of black angel-like wings sprouted from her back, flapping in the breeze.

**-Dark-**

Her companion was also a girl, appearing to be a bit older in age. The girl's neck-length, spiked, magenta colored hair swayed in the wind as well as she walked behind her travel partner.

She studied Dark's back, although her sky blue eyes held a slightly distant look to them; as if she were day-dreaming.

The cream colored skin on her neck was covered by a large tattoo of a flame in an area, a chain-like necklace with three sapphires clipped to it covering another area of it. The white hoodie she over a turquoise shirt showed signs of her travel, such as a couple pieces of grass and dirt scattered here and there. A red symbol that resembled a ball of some sort decorated the hood of the piece of clothing.

Long, black jeans and a pair of gold combat boots with spikes on each ankle covered her lower body. A pair of white, angel wings similar to Dark's sprouted from her back.

**-Rio-**

Dark glanced up at the sky momentarily, a slightly dejected look entering her gaze.

"Great…Now it's going to rain." She said, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "We just can't catch a break…"

Rio snapped out of her daydreaming, watching her sister fume silently. After realizing what she had said, she also turned her gaze to the heavens above. She glowered up at the steadily growing grey clouds, seemingly mad at them.

"Well that's just awesome. I get to be frozen to death in the middle of nowhere. Yay for me." She grumbled out, earning a snort from her sister.

"I guess that's just the way it has to be. Since there's NO COVER ANYWHERE." She enunciated, waving her arms to express her point. "Why did Palutena suggest we look around here first, anyway?"

Rio shrugged, silently trying to think of a way to somehow use her traveling partner as a human shield from the rain. "I dunno. Maybe she WANTED us to face an untimely end at the hands of mother nature."

Dark suddenly came to an abrupt stop, turning to face her sister with a raised eyebrow. "You mean Viridi?"

Rio let out an irritated sigh, speeding up slightly to reach her sister's position. "Shut up. I can't think straight when my impending doom is hovering over my head. Literally."

Dark shrugged, as the two continued walking. They suddenly reached a fork in the road, causing the two to stop abruptly.

"Greeeaattt…Now which way do we go?" Dark asked, folding her arms as her wings flapped irritably. Rio studied the horizon, trying to spot anything that looked promising.

"Hmmm….I think I see some trees in the distance to the right. Yea, it's a row of 'em…" Rio started, squinting against the darkening light. "Wait, I think I see-"

The two traveling angels were suddenly aware of a rather profound rustling sound. The pair of sisters turned to address the sound, realizing it was coming from the tall grass surrounding the pathway.

A small object protruded from the top of the grass line, fidgeting around slightly. The girls stared at it in slight confusion.

"Err….What the heck is that?" Rio asked, pointing accusingly at the patch of grass. Dark snickered to herself slightly, before watching the figure closely.

"Maybe it's a Pokémon! They do appear is tall grass, you know." She replied, grinning slightly. Rio rolled her eyes, suppressing the urge to face-palm.

Before either of the angels could say another thing, however, several green humanoid-like creatures emerged from the grass around them. A few other assorted monsters appeared as well, leaving the siblings surrounded.

The girls backed up so that they were back to back, before drawing their weapons.

"Those are definitely _not_ Pokémon, Dark." Rio concluded, earning a sigh from her sister.

"Nope. We definitely can't catch a break today…"

* * *

**Motoshina's POV:**

Placing Young Dragon in one hand, I lunged towards the female Brawler. I carefully took a hold of her around the waist, and swiftly leapt out of the way of the rampaging beast.

The woman seemed rather surprised at first, but as I placed her safely on the ground she seemed to have recovered from the shock.

"Thank you…" She stated, still rather confused as to what was going on.

I nodded to her, turning back to face the creature. "I wouldn't thank me just yet." I stated, gesturing to the still eminent threat. Her eyes widened slightly, but she nodded in understanding none the less and turned to face the beast.

The creature, having come to a stop after ramming through the area where we had previously been, let out a roar of anger before swiftly turning to face us.

Through the light streaming from the hole in the roof, I was able to better examine the beast.

It was a dragon, as the roar had indicated. It had a rather strange build, its body looking rather misshaped in places. It was primarily a grey color, although its color did vary in places. It stood on two tri-clawed legs, small similarly dangerous arms protruded from its torso.

It had two large wings, which were of an ice blue color. They looked extremely bulky, like the rest of its body, and hardly seemed as if they could be used for flying.

Two cone-shaped, sharp ice crystal-like spikes sprouted from the ends of both its wings; gold spots glowing from beneath them. It had a rather large tail, which was grey until you reached its claw-like tip; which was an ice blue color.

There were a few ice blue scale-like spikes on its rather long neck, near the base of its head. The head itself was mostly bulky, with jagged tips on the top. A golden stripe led down the center of the beast's head, its eyes glowing in an eerie yellow shade.

A row of sharp teeth alerted me that this beast meant business.

**-Kyurem-**

The odd dragon-like creature roared once again, causing me to raise Young Dragon offensively towards the beast. The female Brawler narrowed her eyes at the beast, a determined look entering her expression. Strange, blue magic sparkled at her finger tips as she also took up an offensive position.

It was at this moment that the dragon chose to strike, as it charged a purple beam-like attack in its mouth.

Reacting quickly, I charged off to the right of the beast as my companion charged to the right. The beast let the attack loose with a ringing sound, the energy-like beam cutting through the platform we had been standing on only moments before.

The beast turned its head, rotating its body so that it could follow one of us with its attack. Seeming to think she was weaker, the dragon chose the Brawler as its target.

The woman noticed this, and started to speed up her running. However, the dragon's attacks seemed to be faster than her. At the last second, she became enveloped in a green light, before transporting onto the top of a boulder about a couple yards away from her previous position.

I let out a small breath in relief at her escape, but quickly leapt back into action. Focusing intently, I managed to summon a small tornado-like wind. I sent it spiraling at the dragon, the attack making contact with its sturdy left leg.

I let out a roar of anger at the small cuts that had formed on its appendage, before diverting its attention to me. Letting out a deep growl, the dragon began glowing a soft blue light. Moments later, it let loose a beam of pure ice; straight in my direction.

I gritted my teeth as I leapt to the left, the beam only following my actions. This beast was smarter than I thought. The attack made contact with my left leg, quickly encasing it in ice. I grunted as the extra weight made me stumble to the ground.

The dragon let out a roar of triumph at my fallen figure, as I quickly tried to stand and chisel off the ice with my blade. The dragon stomped closer to me, its gaping jaws eager to snap closed on my currently handicapped form.

Before the beast could strike, however, a sudden burst of flaming fire shot out from somewhere to my right. The flames made contact with the creature's right wing, causing it to let out a howl of pain before it stumbled backwards slightly.

I suddenly found a figure bending over me, a worried look consuming their expression. "Are you alright?" my ally asked quietly, surprising me slightly. I nodded, quickly trying to stand once again.

She held out a hand, stopping my actions. I watched her in confusion as she held out a hand, which soon became engulfed in light flames. She held it over my frozen appendage, quickly melting the ice.

She held out a hand to me afterwards, which I quickly took. After she released me from her grip, my leg's damage became very clear to me. It was extremely numb, and I found it extremely painful to stand on.

With a small grunt of pain, I found my footing. The woman cast me another worried glace, but was interrupted as the ice dragon recovered from its damage.

I narrowed my eyes from behind my mask, quickly deciding on my next action. Leaping into the air stiffly, due to my injuries, I managed to do a small back flip.

My feet hit the ground once again; although this time, there were two more than before.

I was no longer in the form of a human, but in one of a wolf instead.

My spiky grey fur stood on end as I faced the beast, mindful of my injured leg. My mask still rested on my face, although it blended in with my fur at some points. My sword now rested on my back, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

My partner seemed rather shocked at my sudden change, not that I could really blame her though. Many people are alarmed at the powers of the Oina tribe's people.

I growled at the beast, before charging forward in a flash of grey. It roared back at me, and I felt the temperature seem to drop immensely. I noticed the female Smasher charge at our opponent as well, agilely leaping onto a boulder and firing a barrage of fireballs towards it.

The dragon met the attacks with glowing purple claw, a small cloud of smoke erupting from the collision of attacks.

Taking the beast's momentary distraction as a chance, I leapt towards the monster; gripping my blade's hilt in my mouth. I slashed at his legs as I ran past them; scoring several more cuts in the ice-hard skin.

This action earned another howl of anger and pain from the creature, as it swiped at me with its large tail. I was caught slightly off guard, and ended up getting swung high into the air above the beast.

While I was recovering from the fierce blow, the magic using woman shot a few more fireballs at the dragon's head. This attack connected, blinding the dragon momentarily.

I gasped for breath as I started falling to the ground, glaring at the beast none-the-less. This is my chance. Clenching my teeth harder onto the hilt of my blade in pain, I fell towards the beast.

As I neared the creature's head, I brought my blade down in a downward thrust. The blade made impact, slicing into the creature's head. It roared deeply in pain, although my attack seemed to only scratch the surface of the beast's thick hide.

It stumbled backwards as I fell the rest of the way down, landing unevenly and falling thanks to my injured leg. I grunted in pain, watching the beast as it accidently hit the wall, falling through the rock with its heavy weight.

A surprised growl left its gaping jaw before it fell backwards among the rubble; completely unconscious.

I let out a breath in relief, before allowing my body to change forms once again. I laid on the ground for a minute, trying to recover as the female Brawler made her way slowly over to me.

Sitting up slowly as she neared me, I suddenly became aware of stream of blood dripping from her right arm.

With newfound strength, I unstably hauled myself to my feet. "When did you get injured?" I asked tiredly, wiping a bit of blood from my chin.

"Don't worry about me, I was just hit by a few bits of rubble and one of my deflected attacks." She answered quickly, eyeing me tiredly. "And it looks to me like I should be the one asking you if you're okay."

I was about to reply, but suddenly found my injured leg give way beneath me. Not long after I tiredly fell to the ground, I found myself dive into a world of darkness.

* * *

A/N: Hehe, I'm so cruel to the characters…xD

Crimson: You find enjoyment in other people's pain? O.o

A/N: …I never said that…*Whistles innocently*

Silver: Tch. Why shouldn't she? It's pretty hilarious if you ask me.

A/N: :D Well, you heard him. ^^ So yea, I apparently like torturing you guys with cliff hangers, as well…

Giovanni: That a girl! :D

A/N & Silver: Dafuq are you doing here? *Glare while holding Poke balls in hand*

Giovanni: …FML. *Runs away*

A/N: *Shakes head* What a poser. :P Anywho, sorry for all the cliffies…hehe.

Silver: Whatever. =.= You up for a battle?

A/N: Eh, sure. But if I win…You have to do me a favor…*Snickers*

Silver: *Narrows eyes suspiciously* Tch, whatever. You won't win ,so it doesn't matter either way. *Shrugs*

A/N: Oh, of course…*Rolls eyes* Well, I'll see you next time guys! R&R! :D


	5. The Catalyst

A/N: 'Sup! :D

Tadaaki: Is that even a _real_ word? =.=

A/N: Of 'course it is, silly tiger! *Pats him on the head* Well, it's in the Urban Dictionary, at least…

Tadaaki: Do you have any idea what _else_ is in that dictionary? …Its rather disturbing. O.e

A/N: o.o I'll take your word for it…Anyway, I can't wait to get this chapter finished! :D

Tadaaki: Yea…Wait; shouldn't you have at least three Pokémon bothering you by now?

A/N: Hmm…Now that you mention it, you're right…Oh! I know where they all are, now. Silver is babysitting them for me. ^^

Tadaaki: *Narrows eyes* …Lord have mercy on that poor red-head's soul…

A/N: Pssh, please. I'm sure the dude can take care of himself…Even if I always do beat him. *Shrugs* Besides, I'm not particularly sure he _has _a soul sometimes…o.o

Tadaaki: Eh, whatever. Don't you have something you should be doing right now, anyway? *Pads away*

A/N: OH YEA! Story time! :D *Clears throat* But first of all…Disclaimer! …And I've learned my lesson from last time. O.O

**Disclaimer: I, XxXRainbowstarXxX, do not own SSBB or its characters in any way, shape, or form. I do, however, own my OCs, ideas, and the plot of this story. All other OCs and suggestions belong to their respective owners. This concludes this service announcement. *Screen fades out***

A/N: AAANNNDDD, SCENE! :D *Snaps movie clip-board thingy* Hehe, I've always wanted to do that…Anyway, I have one quick thing to say before I start the chapter! 'Kay? Alright, here goes nothing:

My good buddy DMC7500 also has a SSBB fic currently ongoing on this site! If you like this epical story of mine, *Shameless un-modesty* then you'll love his too! :D And no, he didn't ask for me to advertise for him. I did it because he's epic. ^^

…And who knows; maybe he'll return the favor? *Hint, hint…* Just kidding! ^^ Now, ONWARD TO NARNIA! :D

…I mean, ONWARD TO THE STORY! HUZZAH! :D

* * *

**Green's POV: **

I kicked a rather dead-looking branch out of my path as I walked towards the small cave with Leon. The thicket of evergreen bushes surrounding the small entrance was rather hard to navigate through, causing the older man and I to search for a different path through the strangely maze-like area.

Speaking of Leon, he was currently trudging along a few feet in front of me; trying to establish the clearest path.

I sighed, slightly irritated at our slow pace. Why couldn't I just slash these stupid bushes down with my Hero's Sword?

A sharp tug on my cap broke me from my train of thought, causing a small gasp of surprise to escape my mouth. Feeling the head covering completely leave the top of my black locks, I turned back to face the source of the issue.

Grumbling quietly in agitation, I studied my 'attacker'. My prized cap sat snagged on a rather prickly branch of one of the notorious bushes, causing me to worry about a potential hole being formed in the fabric.

Stomping over to my captured piece of clothing, I quickly snatched it from the branch's grasp. With a final glare at the piece of foliage, I returned to following my companion.

After wiping the hat clean of any debris, I placed it soundly back onto my head. Problem solved, I suppose. Turning back to Leon, I decided it was time to say something.

"Are we almost to the cave yet? I didn't think it was this far-"before I could finish my statement, however, the man himself swiftly pushed a bush aside with his arm. A medium-sized, rather dark hole in the mountainside was revealed behind the plant, much to my relief.

With a wide grin planted securely on my lightly flushed face, I quickly sped up to walk next to my companion as we entered the structure.

The cave itself was actually better lit than I had at first thought. Light leaked in from the entrance, as well as through a small crack in the roof. I narrowed my eyes slightly at this; silently hoping snow wouldn't be able to fall through it.

The cave itself was round in shape, the structure being of the same slate grey as the rest of the snow-capped mountain. The path leading into the cave rounded a corner, signaling there was still more of the cave to see.

I was snapped from my analyzing gaze as Leon spoke up.

"First things first; we need to scout out the cave to make sure it's safe." He stated quickly, glancing around cautiously. My dark green orbs dulled slightly, a sign of my unwillingness to search around the dull structure. I slumped my shoulders tiredly, silently wishing we could just rest first. Didn't he _say _I needed to rest earlier?

I quickly straightened up, however, as the gun-wielding man turned to give me a quick glance. I grinned unsurely, sweat-dropping slightly as I gave him a frantic thumbs up.

"Oh, yea! …Sounds like a plan!" I stated quickly, earning a raised eyebrow from the man before me. None-the-less, he nodded before starting to walk off to the right.

"Alright, then. I'll search the east side of the cave. You can take the west." And with that, Leon walked off into darkened portion of the cave.

I let out a breath as he exited my field of vision, a slightly relieved look decorating my face. That was close…

I slowly made my way farther into the shadowy structure, approaching the sharp turn up ahead as I contemplated Leon's decision.

"Wait a minute…Did he purposely give me the well lit area of the cave to explore while he took the dark and ominous end?" I questioned aloud, only the echoing of my own voice serving as an answer. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I rounded the corner. "Great…He already thinks I need babying."

With an irritated breath, I let the thought go. Maybe he's just that type of guy…Either way, I'll just have to prove to him that I'm just as tough as he is!

Determination spurring my energy, I marched forward through the narrow passageway with newfound strength. Glancing around curiously, I noticed a rather bright light emerging from up ahead.

I sped up my pace slightly, eager to figure out just what exactly was causing the light. As I made my way into the corridor, I shielded my eyes from the suddenly intense light.

I stepped into the small, secluded area cautiously; my eyes blinking to adjust to the sudden brightness. Once I had recovered, I found myself in an outset area of the cave. In fact, it looked nothing like the rest of the cave at all.

The walls here were an extremely dark black color, contrasting greatly to the soft grey walls of the rest of the mountain. Strange, lit torches were placed on either side of the room; their flames glowing an eerie blue color. The black walls, however, were not the strangest part of the room.

A strange, circular pattern was carved into the floor directly next to the far wall in some sort of red paint. I stepped cautiously into the room, stopping as I noticed similarly colored symbols carved onto the wall directly above the circle. Stepping closer to observe these strange patterns, I let my curiosity take over.

Let's see…These symbols actually look a lot like ancient Hylian. I blinked in confusion, placing a finger on my chin in thought. Why would Hylian symbols be _here_ though?

"There was nothing on the east area of the cave, Green." A voice suddenly interjected; jarring me out of my thoughts rather quickly. "Any luck with you?"

I jumped slightly in surprise, whirling around to confront none other than the ever-emotionless Leon. I let out a small breath, crossing my arms and glaring at the man lightly.

"How many times do you plan on sneaking up on me, exactly?" I asked him irritably, watching for any sort of reaction. A small smirk played on his features as he walked to stand beside me, facing the wall I had been staring at only moments ago.

"As many times as you set yourself up for it…Or, for at least as long as you get lost in your thoughts. Whichever ends first, I suppose." He answered coyly, causing my glare to deepen. "Now then, what exactly was it you found so interesting about these symbols?"

Stopping my inner fuming, I turned to gaze at the symbols once again. "Well, I recognized them as the language of the ancient Hylians; my race of people." I started off, watching the taller man from the corner of my eye. He nodded, still staring intently at the wall before us.

"Can you decipher them?"

My dark green orbs narrowed slightly; my expression flooding with a look of determination. I nodded slowly, never glancing away from the runes. "Easily enough…" Leon glanced at me from the corner of his eye; his face as un-readable as usual.

Paying the gunslinger no mind, I gave the symbols my total attention. After a moment of observing them, I cleared my throat. Time to put those years of traveling to work…

"The catalyst shall be judged equally; a trial fit for only one such as their own. Loss shall spell untimely consequences…at the hands of one's own conscious." I stated slowly, pausing as I observed the strange runes carefully. "Victory spells nothing more than defeat for one's self; although the reaping may benefit another's life." Finishing up the strange message, I quickly turned to Leon, eyes wide in surprise.

Eyebrows furrowed in thought, the man gazed intently at the symbols before him. His hand cupped his chin in thought, his blue eyes consumed in a light film signifying confusion.

"That's a rather…strange message."He concluded warily, glancing around the room a final time before "However-" Leon was interrupted before he could finish his analysis, however, by the torches in the room taking on a dramatic change.

The twin sources of light suddenly sparked; their flames rising to become twice the size as before. Their light blue flames danced a moment longer before flashing brightly; enlightening the entire room in a bright flash of blue light.

Leon and I shielded our eyes in shock, black spots dancing in my vision due to the sharp change in lighting. The light suddenly faded to a dim glow, causing the two of us to quickly open our eyes.

The two flames were still the same size as before, although they were no longer the eerie light blue color. One flame sparked a dark green color, while the other glowed a calm dark blue. These colors lasted for only a small moment, however, as they suddenly began to fade into a charcoal black color. Soon enough, both flames glowed an ominous black color; still managing to somehow light the room.

I stared at the flames in shock, unable to think straight about what had just happened. Leon was the first to recover, it seemed, as he turned to face the wall we had been studying beforehand; his eyes narrowed.

"It seems we have quite an interesting day ahead of us." He stated, a small tone of suspicion and surprise ringing in his otherwise calm voice. I turned slowly to address what he was talking about, only to come face to face with a doorway replacing the wall with the runes that had been there only moments before.

"…For once, I agree with you."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's POV: **

The fierce rays of the sun beat down mercilessly from the clear skies; not a single cloud in sight. A small, barely noticeable wind rippled through the hot air; blowing the branches of a couple nearby palm trees smoothly.

The sound of rushing waves overpowered the distant sound of sea gulls; the water-based birds hovering high above the scenery below. A dense ocean lay next to the sand-covered land; the salty water shifting the tan substance as it flowed and swayed in the way only water can.

Despite the rather intense heat, a single figure stood on the shoreline; their worn green sneakers submerged a bit in the ever-shifting sand. The figure was a boy, presumably no older than fourteen in age.

He stood around five feet and a half, although this height did not seem to help make him look any older. The harsh sunlight made the boy's olive colored skin a slightly redder shade; signifying the long amount of time he had been out in its rays.

The humid wind blew his short black hair slightly, his green t-shirt also shifting slightly from the force. The boy's lower body was adorned by a pair of black jeans, which had a few grains of sand clinging to them here and there. The boy studied the shifting waters before him, an emotionless look all that could be found in his light brown gaze.

**-Jimmy Joe-**

Jimmy Joe continued his watching for a moment, before he suddenly approached the very edge of the clear blue water.

As if on cue, a metal object surfaced seconds later several yards from the shore. The black-haired boy watched it for a moment, his eyes shining with a newfound hint of mischief once he saw a strange creature stick its head from the aquatic-vehicle's depths.

The R.O.B. rotated its mechanical head around in a slow circular motion, its red eyes observing for any source of movement on the coastline.

Within a moment's notice, Jimmy Joe's face lit up in a rather devious smile. Without another moment's hesitation, the young boy dove into the water before him, small bubbles leaving his mouth as he began to swiftly swim into the depths of the ocean.

The R.O.B., seemingly unaware of the preteen's presence, continued to scan its surroundings. Just as the robot was about to lower itself back into the submarine-like vehicle, a sudden jet of water shot out at it from the water surrounding it.

The mechanical being was thrown off the vehicle from the force of the impact, landing in the liquid below. Short-circuiting upon impact, the R.O.B. soldier sank to the seafloor below; unresponsive.

Moments after these events, a certain fourteen year old boy surfaced next to the sub. The same, devious grin planted on his face as earlier; Jimmy Joe hopped into the vehicle, closing the vault-like door behind him.

Once the boy was safely inside its depths, the machine's auto-pilot feature activated; the bladed propeller guiding the sub and boy to somewhere unknown.

* * *

**Amalaya's POV:**

Eyes wide in shock and confusion, I studied the man who had leapt from the stairs only moments before.

The man (who Ran had called…Raishi, I believe) appeared to be in his later teenage years, probably no older than seventeen. He was quite tall, although still shorter than the newly dubbed Ran.

Raishi had short, spiky black hair not unlike that of our enemy's. It flared out in several directions, and two rather long pieces hung down on either side of his cream colored chin.

His piercing crystal blue orbs stared calmly at the other male in the room, his arms folded securely across his chest. A long-sleeved white shirt covered his upper body, extremely thin black stripes streaming vertically down the shirt. On the right side of his chest, a symbol resembling a jagged wing of some sort was engraved in the shirt with a black material.

A silver chain bracelet was securely placed around his left wrist; a diamond-shaped black stone placed in the middle of it. A pair of black, jean like pants covered his lower body, a pair of black shoes adorning his feet.

Raishi smirked lightly towards the other man, before unfolding his arms. He snapped his fingers quickly, the beast from earlier appearing at his side in a blur of black.

I stared in amazement at the beast beside him, which I could now get a clear look at now that it was standing still.

The creature resembled a panther immensely in stature, although it had several features that eliminated the chance of it being a normal animal.

The beast, first of all, was extremely larger than any normal panther. Its pelt was jet black in color, almost making it invisible in the dimly lit room. Tight, silver chains were wrapped around each of its four ankles, a similarly colored circular ring pierced in its right ear.

A metallic-like collar was wrapped around the panther's neck, multiple inch long spikes protruding from the stiff brace. A scar ran over the being's left eye, the two golden orbs watching Ran intently.

Short, curved blades stuck out of the beast's shoulders, branching out horizontally to slash anything it may run by. A scythe-like blade also served as the beast's tail tip, adding to its deadliness.

Finally, the shadowy creature's claws were also made of a blade-like material. Blood red designs etched along the creatures multiple blades, and on a metal plate located on its forehead.

I watched the pair of shady figures cautiously, my flame covered hands still sparking flames. Raishi suddenly raised his hand, gesturing towards the panther beside him.

"I'm glad you think so, Ran. Kaname's been itching to see you again, as well." Upon hearing this, the panther growled menacingly at the man before them, stepping a bladed paw forward slowly.

"I haven't forgotten what you did to my kind…"the newly dubbed Kaname growled, his shadowy fur rising on end.

Ran scoffed at the younger male, standing up straight from his slightly injured crouch. Crimson liquid dripped slowly from his left leg. "A pitiful excuse for a being like yourself _would_ hold on to such unimportant memories." He stated menacingly, earning a roar of anger from the black beast.

Raishi held his hand out in front of his companion before the beast could lunge forward, causing Kaname to halt in his attack sorely. "And a pitiful excuse for a person such as yourself _would_ have trouble understanding why he clings to a memory like that." He countered, earning a glare from Ran.

"No matter." Our enemy stated boredly, turning to face Vera and I once again. "Once I'm rid of you three nuisances, I will be able to bond with the strongest of all Suisho…" he stated, glancing at the other male slightly. "But would you look at that? Three against two? That just won't do…"

I blinked in confusion, completely forgetting my rage towards the man before us momentarily.

"Wait…Two?" as if to answer my question, a shadowy figure suddenly melted from the wall adjacent to Vera. It lunged towards the swordswoman swiftly, earning a surprised glance from her.

Not a moment too late, the crimson haired warrior unsheathed her sword, raising it to block the monster's attack. There was a rather sharp clang of metal against metal, followed by a sharp gasp from Vera.

Suddenly, Vera began to slide backwards; her teeth gritted in determination as she pushed against the extremely strong beast.

Haphazardly leaping out of her way as she slid backwards farther, I studied the beast that was somehow able to push my companion backwards as if she were nothing more than an insect.

The beast appeared to be some form of wolf, only extremely different from any wolf I had ever seen before. The front half of the wolf's body was a shadowy black color, which seemed to actually be made up of some sort of dark aura; rather than actual flesh and blood.

Long, curly black horns protruded from the beast's head, curling at the end in a rather ghoulish fashion. A sharp, yellow gaze extended from the creature's face; although the details of its eyes could not be detected.

Slightly long white fur made up the back end of its body; a black stripe extending down its spine to connect the two different colored areas. The creature's lean body arched at the back slightly, two silver cuffed chains tied around its front two ankles.

An extremely long, extremely wide tail extended from its body, the appendage being split down the middle in the colors black and white.

A black and white symbol that resembled a yin-yang sign sat in the middle of its forehead, as strange red markings scored up its front two legs. The creature suddenly opened it almost non-existent mouth; revealing two rows of demonic-looking fangs.

Breaking myself from my slight daze, I quickly shot a barrage of flames towards the attacking monster. The attack made direct contact with its flank, although the wolf barely seemed to react to them. None-the-less, the beast leapt backwards from Vera's blade; the woman letting out a slight breath of relief before readying herself once more.

The beast averted its soulless yellow gaze to me suddenly, causing me to be slightly taken aback in surprise. Quicker than I would've imagined, the beast leapt at me, seeming to float down towards me as if it was made of air.

Before the animal could strike me, however, another beast rammed into its side; knocking it back to the ground.

Kaname pinned the wolf to the ground, before striking forward with his razor edged claw. The wolf seemed to almost grin as it disappeared into the ground, reappearing next to its master.

Ran laughed wickedly, gazing down at us almost pityingly. "Your pitiful little attacks have little hope of affecting Atsushi. He is a being of pure darkness, now that I've helped him achieve his true potential…"

Raishi glowered up at the man from his position near the right wall, a strange scythe-like weapon now at his side. Ran noticed this, and grinned deviously towards the other man.

"Although the likes of you three have no hopes of defeating Atsushi and I…I feel the need to play around a bit." Raishi's crystal blue orbs widened slightly, causing me to wonder just what exactly was about to happen.

The shadowy man raised his arm into the air slightly, pointing towards the fallen Brawler that was still in trophy form.

By his command, a glob of shadowy orbs appeared from seemingly nowhere before racing towards the trophy. The darkness consumed the object, before a figure rose from the shadow-filled aura.

It was a man, with blue hair and similarly colored eyes. He wore a light blue and gold tunic, a dark blue cape attached to the top of it with a red gem-like pendant. Dark blue pants and a pair of similarly colored boots adorned his lower body, while a tiara-like crown rested in his hair.

The man didn't look quite right, however. He was surrounded in a purple aura, and his eyes shone an eerie yellowish color. Without further adou, the male unsheathed a rather long sword. My suspicions were confirmed when he pointed it towards Vera, Raishi, and I.

**-Marth-**

Raishi suddenly growled in anger, rushing at Ran; scythe wielded dangerously. "Ran!" Kaname rushed by his master's side, fangs bore as he focused on Atsushi.

Ran burst into maniacal laughter before he and his partner alike became consumed in the now familiar black aura, the man waving at us mockingly. "Sorry, but I have more important issues to attend to." It was at this moment that Raishi reached the evil man, swiping his scythe towards him in an arching motion just as Ran completely disappeared.

"Goodbye…little brother!" Ran's voice echoed out; all that was left of his presence a cloud of shadowy mist. It was at this moment that a crowd of weaker enemies appeared, surrounding the three of us.

I gritted my teeth as Vera lifted her heavy sword into an offensive position.

"Looks like we've got more things to worry about than just saving that trophy." Vera grunted out, earning a huff from me.

"Just get ready to use that weapon of yours, 'partner'."

Vera grinned slightly, her stormy grey eyes showing excitement despite our current situation.

"Technically, we have a third member now." And with that, the enemies swarmed around us.

…Vera better pretty boy can fight, because I definitely can't be bothered to help him out….Not before he explains himself a bit, anyway.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's POV:**

The dusk-filled, shadowy place know as Subspace was strangely quiet. After the recent death of Tabuu, the place had become very desolent and dark; the area more or less becoming strictly the color black.

A lone figure sat in the impending darkness, the light too dim to determine much about their appearance. The figure was rather large, however, and resembled some sort of beast in stature.

The creature gazed lazily through the darkness; its haunting yellow gaze resting on a single object before it. Upon closer inspection, the object was revealed to be a trophy.

The creature suddenly rose from its guard-like position, standing to face the darkened sky. A strange, glowing red light suddenly formed in the sky above; almost appearing to be a mirage at first glance.

"What do you wish of me, master?" the creature rumbled out, the voice being that of a rather calm and collected male. After a moment's notice, the beast nodded towards the slowly dimming light.

"As you wish, my lord…I shall interfere if I see it necessary." Upon hearing the large beast's response, the unearthly light slowly dimmed into oblivion.

As if on cue, a wall of shadows suddenly formed to the creature's right, causing him to glance at it boredly.

Ran limped out of it, Atsushi at his side. The creature watched him long enough to confirm his presence, before turning its attention back to the trophy before it.

"Did you follow Master's orders, human?" the creature rumbled out coldly, not paying much attention to the dark duo.

Ran scowled slightly, walking to lean against a pillar for support. "Yes…Although I ran into a bit of a nuisance doing so." He replied, causing the creature to glance at him momentarily.

"Is that so? I trust you didn't let that interrupt your mission."

Ran scoffed slightly, but held his tongue. "Of course not. Those pests are as good as dead."

The creature chuckled darkly, its eerie yellow gaze narrowing slightly. "You should hope so. You know the Master cannot resurrect your precious demon without enough souls."

Ran's amber gaze widened slightly, before he pushed himself off the pillar. "I know that…And it is not just some simple minded demon I wish to summon." He stated, snapping his fingers. On command, Atsushi disappeared in another column of darkness. "In fact, it is a creature fiercer than even you, dragon."

The beast let out a flame-immersed snort, eyeing the smaller being boredly.

"You should hope that pitiful mutt of yours tracks down enough souls…Or you might not live to meet this _precious_ beast of yours."

* * *

A/N: *Face-palms* Ugh, WHY must I insist on ending everything with a cliff-hanger? *Slams head against desk*

Raishi: Tch, you have several reasonable explanations for it. One, the chapter would be _immensely long _if you continued all of these happenings. Two, people might become bored of the chapter due to its rather long status. Three, you want to insure people stay on the edge of their seat in anticipation. And the list goes on and on.

A/N: ….I knew there was a reason you were my favorite OC! :D *Glomps him*

Hazel & Tadaaki: HEY! D:

A/N: Err, I meant favorite HUMAN MALE OC! ^^'

Ran: …Aww…What about me? :'(

A/N: *Gasps* You're right! I almost forgot! Atsushi is my favorite evil animal OC! :D

Ran: *Anime falls*

A/N: Anywho, how'd you guys like it? I have a poll up on my page concerning the next boss to appear! Check it out if you wanna! ;)

Silver: *Bursts in the room* Rain! How in the hell do you deal with these…psychopathic Pokémon! O.e

A/N: Err…You get used to it…And- *Gets pulled out of the room by her arm by Silver*

Silver: Whatever! You're coming to help me!

A/N: Wait! This isn't fair! I won the bet~ D:*Echoes out*

Raishi: …What just happened, exactly?

Hazel: *Shakes her head* Believe me; its better we don't know.

Kaname & Tadaaki: Agreed.


	6. Authoress's Note Plus OC Updates! :D

A/N: Hello again, guys!

Crystal: What's your excuse this time, Rainbow? =.=

A/N: Excuse? If you mean the reason why I haven't updated yet; than its none of your business!

Leo: None of our business? Please. We're your OCs. All _your_ business is _our _business. Plus, you owe Crystal, Emily, and I for not updating your Bakugan fanfic.

A/N: Shush up, you crazy Mountain Dew loving dragon! And you too, Crystal! T.T I admit, I should've updated already; but the real world is very tempting to live in some times. *Rolls eyes*

Leo: Meh. As long as you don't scrap our story completely, I don't really care. Vacations rule. *Drinks Mt. Dew*

Crystal: *Nods* Yup. Take however long you need, as long as you eventually update. ^w^

A/N: Aww…I'm glad you guys are so understanding…I guess I should go ahead and say SOMETHING concerning the reason I haven't updated…

Welp, here goes nothing.

Mostly, I haven't updated because of the impending arrival of the upcoming school year. I've been busy going through my old belongings, shopping for supplies and clothes, and trying to plan out my schedule and electives. School can be a pain; especially seeing as this year I am going to be a Freshman. Yay. =.=

I have also been trying to live up the small amount of time I have left of summer (Less than two weeks, now…) by relaxing and having as much 'fun' as possible. Therefore, I have been lazing about and playing recently released video games with the occasional day shopping or swimming. I also got sunburned pretty badly lately. Owwie…

…

So, yea. I don't want you all to think I'm just making up excuses here; because I actually do have other things to do than type a 4000 word minimum chapter for 5 hours straight. Yes, that is literally how long it usually takes me to complete a chapter for this story, and I always make sure I have at least 4000 words. I also have a bad habit of staying up until nearly 3:00 AM to make sure the chapter is as well written as possible.

I do not, however, plan on ever abandoning this story; and an update will always come eventually. I have a lot of other stuff going on in my life besides Fanfiction, so please be patient with me.

After all, these stories are meant to be written in my _free_ time as a hobby. Therefore, I shouldn't be rushed to finish a new chapter.

And I apologize if I have offended anyone by saying any of this, and did not mean for that to happen. I will be continuing this story (As well as all my others) and therefore you don't have to worry about any story of mine ever being abandoned. (Unless I die or something, of course…o.o')

The same is true for any new stories I happen to publish, as I have been simulating a couple plots in my head recently. Keep in mind I am also excepting One-shot requests, so I also have those to complete.

Overall, I am extremely grateful for everyone's continued support and understanding. As a compensation for this not being a real chapter, I have decided to give you an update of all the OCs and their locations and statuses in the current story. Also, I will include a small bit of information concerning the plot.

Without further adou; here is the current status of this story.

**Subspace Reborn: Darkness Risen Groups and Locations (As of Chapter 5)**

**Group 1: **Hazel and Lucas.

**Current Location: **Covered Forest East.

**Status: **The duo is currently trekking their way through the dense forest, making their way towards Stormy Plains. A union of sorts awaits them in the near future.

**Group 2: **Motoshina and Zelda.

**Current Location: **Iceworn Cavern (Kyurem's Chamber)

**Status: **Motoshina was badly injured in the battle with Kyurem, leaving Zelda to find some way to treat him and bring them to safety further within the cave.

**Group 3: **Amalaya, Vera, and Raishi.

**Current Location: **Ancient Pillar (Vault of the Sun)

**Status: **The trio was left by Ran, surrounded by a swarm of monsters and a possessed Marth. They now consider a strategy on how to deal with this threat and the possibility of battling Ran and Atsushi in the near future.

**Group 4: **Leon and Green.

**Current Location: **Iceworn Cavern Peak (Tomb of Mirrors)

**Status: **The pair of warriors make their way cautiously into a strange tomb of sorts, unaware of the impending threat brought before them only moments before entering.

**Group 5: **Dark and Rio.

**Location: **Stormy Plains (Split Pathway)

**Status: **The pair of angels find themselves surrounded by a small army of creatures as they make their way through the plains. Unbeknownst to them, a surprise awaits them soon in the near future.

**Group 6: **Jimmy Joe

**Location: **Sunstroke Shores (Aqua Facility)

**Status: **The element wielding youth currently finds himself journeying deep beneath the waves: a looming underwater structure visible to him in the distance.

**Unrevealed OCs: **Blaze Tempest and Fang McShane.

**Expected Chapter to be Revealed Within: **Chapter 6 with both.

A/N: An there you have it; the current info on all the groups in the story! ^^ And now, as promised, here is a bit of info to do with the plot!

**The 'bad guys' will not solely consist of OCs. The main villain shall be an OC of my own creation; while his minions will mostly be a mixture of antagonists from various franchises. **

**Examples of franchises possible villains may come from consist of Bleach, Kingdom Hearts, Kid Icarus, Okami, etc.**

**While I leave you to dwell on the possibilities brought about by this new piece of information, I shall also inform you of a small bit of information concerning heroes in this story.**

**Every Smasher from Brawl shall be included, obviously, as well as all OCs mentioned above in the info. However, I am contemplating adding protagonist characters from other franchises as well. **

**This is merely an idea, however, and nothing final has been decided. I would like to hear everyone's opinion on this, as well as any other questions of comments you may have. I am also open to suggestions.**

A/N: Small spoilers aside, I once again apologize for the delay of an update. Expect a new chapter within the near future, and please leave a review to tell me how you feel about anything. Reviews = Updates on good days, y'know.

…No pressure, though! Just kidding. ^^ See ya'll soon! And once again, SORRY FOR THE DELAY! T^T


	7. Distant Thunder

A/N: Welp, I'm back. ^^ *Cue rainbow confetti cannon*

…*Nothing happens* What; no confetti cannon? You guys suck. =.= *Crosses arms and glares at OCs*

Tadaaki: We didn't plan a party, your _majesty_. *Rolls eyes* Hmpth. It's not like you've been gone that long, anyway…-.-"

A/N: …So? Any excuse to use the confetti cannon is a good excuse, if you ask me. ^^

Leo: Could you be any more simple minded? =.= *Drinks a sip of Mt. Dew*

A/N: I don't know; could I, Mr. Mountain Dew? *Grins victoriously*

Leo: …I hate you.

A/N: And I care…why, exactly? *Rolls eyes* Meh, whatever. :3 But heed my words, I SHALL use that confetti cannon yet! MARK MY WORDS.

Luna: Yea, that's all nice and well, Rainbow; but, don't you have a story to get to? You've kept everyone waiting long enough.

A/N: *Pouts* You people are no fun…But you make a good point. :P *Turns to readers* Sorry once again for the extreme delay, everyone, but life sucks sometimes for me, I guess. :P *Sweat drops*

**Disclaimer: My GOD; how many times do you have to tell you people? I NO OWN SSBB. I only own my OCs, ideas, the plot, blah blah dribble blah. Other OCs and characters belong to their respective owners; who I thank for letting me use them. All rights reserved, mutha flipper!**

A/N: …Ahem. Now that all that legal jazz is out of the way: *Plops down in uncomfortable computer chair* I shall TYPE THE STORY. Yush.

…You all can thank each other, Bleach, and my iPod for this chapter. Music and Hollows really do spur my idea train into actions, you know? ^^ *True story* (As well as certain bad guys…;) Lawlz…)

* * *

**Jimmy Joe's POV:**

I watched silently from the cab of the small submarine as the machine piloted me deeper underneath the waves. Oddly enough, I wasn't too fond of being this far under the surface.

Call it strange, but my use of water attacks didn't necessarily mean I _liked_ the water…

Studying the interior of the small vessel out of boredom; I found it was mostly comprised of a metallic silver shade of material. An array of buttons decorated the command deck before me; although a convenient sign advised me to leave it on autopilot unless of dire situations.

There was but one seat in the whole device, located a couple feet behind the command center. Overall; there wasn't much of anything inside the sub. Also, it was rather cramped. Yay.

I contemplated pushing one of the buttons before me (Which was tempting my curiosity greatly by flashing a rainbow of different colors), but decided against it in fear of crashing my vessel.

A siren and the flash of a bright red light jarred me from my inner thoughts; my light brown orbs glancing eagerly around in search of the source.

I soon discovered that a small revolving red light sat in the center of the rounded ceiling; flashing freely off and on. The siren, as soon as it had started, abruptly stopped; leading me to curiously wonder why.

A robotically recorded voice, however, soon gave me an answer; as it announced a matter of importance over the ship's intercom system.

"_**Attention. Attention. Vessel nearing landing dock. I repeat, vessel nearing landing dock. Ready crew for departure shortly. Thank you."**_

I tipped my head in confusion at this announcement. Landing dock? Where? I'm in the middle of the ocean!

Turning my light brown gaze to the single wide window over the command deck; I received my answer. How could I have not noticed that before?

Straight ahead of my small sub sat a large, towering structure made of sturdy metal and iron material. There were no windows that I could see; which really made sense when you gave it enough thought. What were you going to look at underwater?

A strange, almost invisible force-field like structure surrounded the area; only noticeable when a small ray of light from the sun broke through the surf and shone reflected off of it.

In fact, the only opening that I _could_ depict from my current viewpoint at all, was a large hangar-like door at the base of the structure.

The submarine silently propelled me towards said hangar; leaving me to believe that this was the 'landing dock' the pre-recorded voice was talking about earlier. Surprisingly enough, the vessel sped straight through the force field without any disturbance. It must be programmede to let these subs pass through it...

Mentally steeling myself for whatever may lay ahead, I watched silently as the hangar door opened and my vessel breezed its way into the vast tower.

Once inside the structure, the sub sprouted a pair of wheels on its underside; so that it could land easily without any water being inside the tower. As said vehicle came to a stop within the loading dock, I peered discreetly through the small window to observe my new sorroundings.

The dock itself was made from the now familiar steel and iron compound, giving the room a secured feel. I expected the rest of the building looked the same. Several other submarines were parked within the confounds of the room; each placed next to each other in a rather neat horizontal line.

Out of the corner of my vision I noticed, with slight apprehension, that there were several R.O.B. soldiers filed in front of a conveyer belt. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that they were each assembling some sort of darkly colored device.

Are those…things…shaped like music notes?

Leaving my ponderings behind me abruptly, I ducked down to the floor of the sub when a R.O.B. glanced my way. After the robot had returned to assembling those strange devices, I crawled towards the hatch.

Opening the hatch slowly, I somehow managed to keep the rusty hinge from uttering a shrill creak. I stealthily lowered myself from the machine, before effectively hiding behind it.

The R.O.B.s all seemed to be turned away from me; working on the assembly lines. Hm. How lucky can I be?

This advantage in mind, I quickly started to make my way across the room; towards an exit in the center of the adjacent wall. I ducked behind random subs as I journeyed through the area, careful not to make much noise as I did so.

Before I knew it, I found myself within a few feet of the door. My trademark devious smile finding its way onto my face, I started to advance towards the exit.

However, my escape was stopped in its tracks by a single shrill shriek sounding from somewhere directly above me. I glanced up, just now noticing a large air vent shaft looming above me on the ceiling.

I quickly leapt backwards in surprise as the lid to the vent was suddenly sent hurling to the ground, landing where I had been standing only moments ago.

My surprise was multiplied even more so when a single figure leapt from the shaft above; landing squarely on its feet next to the still rocking vent lid.

The figure resembled a bipedal wolf in stature, much to my curiosity. I assumed it was a male, due to his masculine build. He had pure white fur covering his body, as well as piercing yellow eyes.

He wore a blue shirt under a black jacket, as well as a pair of brown pants. A pair of red sneakers adorned his feet, while a strange looking pair of gloves covered his hands…Or is it, paws?

**-Fang-**

The strange creature glanced around his surroundings momentarily, before his eerie yellow gaze came to a rest on my confused form.

Before the wolf could utter a sound, however, I found my ears being assaulted once again by a rather obnoxious siren. The anthro before me glanced around in surprise, before noticing the now alerted R.O.B.s.

He seemed to falter slightly as they turned to face us; red laser eyes glowing in the flashing red lighting of the room. The wolf sweat-dropped slightly, turning to face me with a rather exasperated expression.

"I didn't pick the best room to make my entrance in; huh?"

I narrowed my eyes at the creature momentarily; resisting the urge to face palm. Heck no, you didn't! You just made my life ten times more difficult…

Sighing shortly, I allowed my attention to return to the small army of cybernetic enemies before us as they began to charge away from their posts.

My new 'companion' bore his fangs quickly, raising one gloved hand before him while the other drew a blaster of some sort. One thing's for sure; he definitely looks like someone I'd want on my side of the battlefield.

Without further thought, I readied my elemental abilities. The small army of R.O.B. then decided that it was time to attack, and the landing dock erupted into a wave of lasers, lightening, and fire.

* * *

**Hazel's POV: **

Haphazardly leaping over a mossy stump, I somehow managed to land squarely in a thick patch of ferns on the other side.

Huffing in exasperation, my gaze turned to rest on the slightly struggling form of Lucas. He was currently trying to find a way through the dense foliage, albeit with little luck.

Sighing tiredly, I backtracked a few feet to come to a rest in front of the imprisoned blonde. I extended a hand to him tiredly; that of which he gladly accepted.

Giving his appendage a rightfully powered tug, the blonde soon found himself freed from his prison. Lucas stood from his slightly crouched position, dusting his grass stained clothes off as he did so.

I watched him silently, my aqua orbs soon traveling to the canopy of trees overhead out of boredom.

"So…How much longer until we make it out of this forest, Hazel…?" Lucas suddenly inquired; dragging me from my sidetracked thoughts. Studying his genuinely curious expression momentarily, I drew my worn map from my pocket.

Unfolding the object with care, I dragged my rather tired aqua gaze over the instructive pictures thoughtfully.

"Hmm…Good question, Lucas." I started, placing a finger on a heavily shaded green area of the map. "Well, we're currently on the far east edge of Covered Forest. If we keep heading east, we should come upon the edge of the foliage and a…bridge? Yea… there's a bridge that should lead us into the next area." I finished, looking over the top of the faded parchment to gauge his reaction.

The blonde nodded slowly; a small look of hope overtaking his otherwise worried expression.

"That's good…I'm really tired of all these plants and the humidity…" He stated tiredly, picking a small twig off his shoulder and tossing it carelessly to his right.

I grinned lightly at the thought, slowing my pace slightly so the psy user could walk by my side. Without further adou, I patted the younger boy's head teasingly; earning a groan of protest, as well as a nudging hand in return.

"No worries, Lu! A little sunshine and vegetation never hurt anybody! …Except maybe vampires…" I stated reassuringly, pulling my hand back to my side when the newly dubbed 'Lu' started to complain. He huffed slightly at the new nickname, still looking rather unsure.

"If you say so…"

Nodding once again, I diverted my attention back to the overrun path before us. Man, nobody has used this route in decades…Either that, or the maintenance crew is pretty lazy.

Suddenly being jarred from my inner ponderings, I noticed a rather bright ray of sunshine breaking through the wall of trees ahead of us. Wait…Up until now, there hasn't been much sunlight breaking through at all! That must mean…

Lucas also seemed to catch on to what I was thinking; the younger boy joining me in a sprint as we sped towards the thin line of trees. Pushing back a wall of ivy, (Which I seriously hoped wasn't poisonous…) I found myself face to face with very different scenery.

Before my partner and I laid a rather cavernous chasm; that of which was crafted of a dusty sandstone-like rock basing. Upon approaching the edge of the trench, I realized I couldn't see the bottom of it due to the presence of extremely thick fog.

The faint sound of rushing water, however, alerted me that there was a powerful group of rapids flowing at the base of the gorge. Best not fall in there…

Backing carefully away from the edge of the chasm, I glanced around wearily. There's got to be a bridge around here somewhere! The map says so…Wait...what if the map's outdated?

Sweating dropping at the thought of such a failure, I turned back to my surprisingly quiet companion. Said boy looked as white as a ghost at the sight of such a voluminous abyss, and didn't appear as if he planned on advancing towards it any time soon.

Backtracking slightly to return to his side, I kept glancing about through the foggy area. "Don't worry, Lucas…That bridge has got to be around here somewhere…"I started, slightly unsure myself. Hey, it's not my fault Raishi gave me an outdated map!

I heard Lucas gulp slightly, causing me to pat his shoulder in support. Suddenly, from the corner of my vision, I spotted a strange stone column near the edge of the gorge several yards away.

Eyes wide in shock, I quickly started to make my way towards the object. Lucas, apparently not wanting to be left alone at this point, quickly caught up to me within a few seconds.

As I neared the structure, the fog around it seemed to clear slightly; allowing for me to get a clearer look at the item and its surroundings. A wide grin found its way onto my face as I realized what it was.

I charged forward the last few feet, before coming to a stop directly in front of the object. As Lucas slowly walked the few feet to join me, I beamed at what I had found.

"Yes! I _knew_ there was a bridge around here!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up in the air slightly for emphasize. My companion walked a few steps forward to examine said bridge; the boy quickly paling at the sight.

The bridge, for lack of better words, had seen better days. The four stone columns anchoring the bridge's rope walls into the ground on either side were covered in moss and were extremely cracked.

The ropes tying together the old wooden planks were worn and untidy; appearing ready to snap at any given moment. The planks themselves were missing pieces here and there, and were extremely splintered and rotten.

Overall, the bridge was _very_ hazardous. You'd have to be an idiot to try and cross such a monstrosity of a walkway.

…Well, call me an idiot; but I am about to try and cross that bridge. It was hard enough to find the dang thing...Plus, it's the only way out of this stupid jungle!

"Well…No sense staying here!" I called unsurely, sweat-dropping alongside Lucas none-the-less.

Sparing the younger boy a small look of apprehension, I slowly started to advance towards the bridge. As I approached the first plank, I slowly lifted my right foot to hover over it for a moment. Taking a deep breath, I slowly started to lower my sandal-clad foot.

As soon as the sole of the shoe made contact with the board, the whole bridge uttered a shrill creaking noise. The board my foot was currently touching then promptly broke in two, falling lifelessly into the trench below.

As soon as the bridge had made that strange noise, I had chosen to sharply withdraw my treasured appendage. I was currently sitting on the ground in front of said passageway, cradling my foot in shock.

"I…almost died." I muttered out; aqua orbs wide in realization.

"A-are you o-ok, Hazel…?" Lucas stuttered out, refusing to get within ten feet of the death contraption before us. After hearing Lucas gulp in fear once again, I narrowed my eyes in determination. Oh, it's on now, _bridge_.

"Yes, I'm fine Lucas. But now it's time for more drastic measures..."

At this statement, I leapt to my feet; backing away from the bridge several feet. Lucas watched in confusion and slight fear at what I planned on doing next as I brought my hand to my amulet.

Within a moment, the piece of jewelry was enveloped in the familiar bright flash of light; before said light began to fade. Tadaaki now stood to the side of the two of us, in all his tiger-like glory.

My traveling partner's eyes widened at the Suisho's sudden appearance; his expression one of shock and slight fear. I giggled lightly at the scene, before explaining a bit.

"He won't hurt you, Lu! This is Tadaaki, my Suisho and faithful partner. Tadaaki, this is Lucas." I explained to the blonde, earning a confused nod from said boy. Tadaaki huffed slightly, his frayed tail-tip twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Sure, partners." He muttered irritably, watching Lucas from the corner of his eye boredly. "Although that is a _very_ simple way of explaining the relationship between a Suisho and their Guardian." He finished, directing the observation towards me.

Sighing tiredly, I rolled my eyes at his display. "You know what I meant, Tadaaki. But explaining all the complicated jazz about Suisho, Guardians, and the like would take all day; and poor Lucas here would probably be bored to death." I countered, placing my hands on either of my hips as I did so. "I know I was bored as _heck _when Raishi explained it to me."

The oversized white tiger-like spirit only grunted in reply, glancing about our current surroundings momentarily before continuing the conversation. "Whatever. So what did you summon me for, anyway?" he asked, drawing my attention back to our current predicament.

"Well…" I started, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "I kinda need you to help us across that bridge."

The Suisho raised an eyebrow at this, glancing towards the bridge boredly. "…_That_ death trap? You sure you wouldn't just prefer to leap directly into the gorge below, instead?"

I narrowed my eyes at his remark, sighing once I saw Lucas's worried look. "It's not that bad! …Probably. Besides, with your speed we'd be on the other side before you could say 'Hayato'!" I finished, grinning eagerly towards the Hikari elemental.

Tadaaki studied the bridge for a moment longer, before letting out a long sigh. "Although I extremely doubt Hayato would appreciate you underestimating the speed someone could say his name, I guess I will help you. Just be glad I'm feeling generous today." He stated promptly, rising to his feet from his sitting position.

What the heck? That really doesn't make much sense at all. Twitching slightly in irritation at Tadaaki's irrational comment, I accepted his help none the less.

Lucas caught my eye suddenly; the blonde looking up at me with a rather confused expression on his face.

"Wait…How exactly is _he_ going to help us across the bridge?"

Grinning slightly, my gaze rested on an equally amused Tadaaki.

"Well…"

**_-Two minutes and a lot of struggling and planning later-_**

A wide grin still rested upon my face as I gripped onto Tadaaki's neck; Lucas and I both positioned on the abnormally large Bengal tiger's back.

Although it had taken several minutes of…_convincing_ to get Lucas to agree to riding Tadaaki across the bridge, he was now gripping the back of my shirt tightly in fear.

Tadaaki positioned himself in front on the bridge agilely, glancing back to make sure the two of us were securely seated on his back.

"Ready?"

I nodded, still grinning ear to ear. "Yup! Better hold on tight, Lu!"

The blonde complied, gripping onto the fabric of my shirt even tighter as he clenched his eyes tightly closed.

Tadaaki chuckled deeply once before twitching his tail. "Then let's get this show on the road!" With that, the tiger charged forward onto the hazardous rope bridge, his heavy form doing more than rocking the bridge.

Glancing backwards after hearing a rather sharp crack, I noticed that each wooden board Tadaaki had ran past had started to break and fall into the chasm below. Oh boy…

Turning back around as Tadaaki began to speed up his pace even more so, (He must have noticed the sudden lack of boards behind us as well) I noticed yet another problem that waited ahead of us.

The stone columns holding up the ropes on the opposite bank had began to slouch forward once Tadaaki had bounded upon the structure; the two support beams inching closer and closer to break with each second.

Eyes wide in realization, I glanced down at Tadaaki. He, to, had noticed this onccurring problem; his crystal blue eyes clouded in determination as he strained to lengthen his bounds.

I squeezed my eyes shut as we neared the end of the boards, feeling the solid platform below us start to fall downwards. "We're not going to make it!"

Just as columns gave way, I felt Tadaaki gather his haunches below him; before the striped beast leapt forward in a great bound. I gritted my teeth as I felt nothing below us but air; silently praying we would be able to reach the other side.

There was a sudden jarring motion below us as Tadaaki made contact with something; nearly knocking the breath out of me. Slowly cracking open my eyes, I immediately noticed the presence of lush green ivy and stone columns.

I let out a deep breath I hadn't known I had been holding as I slid off Tadaaki's heaving flank; letting myself fall into a kneeling position on the fern-covered ground. I heard another load of weight slide to the ground behind me; Lucas, I realized.

"We…survived…" I muttered out, staring at the ground before me with a newfound respect. "I missed you, ground! I'm never leaving you again!" I suddenly called out, dramatically falling forward onto said ground and trying (And obviously failing) to hug it.

Tadaaki, who had been lying on the ground next to me resting, suddenly nudged my side with his left forepaw. "Hey, hippie. There's something you might wanna see."

Confused at his statement, I lifted myself up to face ahead. My eyes suddenly widened in realization as I noticed the structure before us. It must have been hidden by the fog from the other side of the chasm…

Before the three of us stood a vast, sturdy brown-stoned temple of sorts; the walls and columns of which were covered by a dense mess of ivy and moss. Four stone column teld up the strcuture on either side.

Jagged steps led up to a rather large open entrance, the inside of the temple appearing to be completely dark. Strange etchings surrounded the arched doorframe.

Lucas suddenly walked forward, coming to a stop next to my gaping form. "A…temple?" he inquired confusedly, his blackish-grey eyes blinking in said emotion.

Peeling my gaze away from the looming temple, I turned my attention to the slowly darkening sky. "Temple or no temple; it's getting pretty late. It's been a long day, and we should probably rest…"I stated tiredly, turning to address the tiger and boy.

Both nodded in agreement, Lucas looking rather relieved at the thought of calling it a day. With that, the three of us started to set up a makeshift camp. Once Tadaaki alerted us that he sensed rain in the near future, we decided to set up camp under the temple roof.

After a small fire was made from Lucas's PK Fire, Tadaaki and I gathered large leaves to form into rough pallets to sleep on.

After everything was set up, Lucas and I settled into our makeshift beds. Tadaaki chose to continue watching the stars as we did so; earning Lucas's attention.

"Aren't you going to return to your amulet and rest too, Tadaaki? Or at least go to sleep?" the blonde asked, slight concern for the large feline showing in his voice. Tadaaki merely continued to watch the dark sky above with a twitch of his tail.

"Suisho do not require sleep; for we are beings made of energy." He explained shortly, intently watching the crescent shaped moon above. "Also; I have chosen to stay out so I can watch for danger while you two rest."

Lucas seemed rather confused by the being's lack of need for sleep, but shrugged it off none-the-less.

"If you say so, I guess…Goodnight, Hazel. Tadaaki." He stated, yawning as he tiredly lowered himself onto his pallet of soft leaves. Tadaaki grunted, while I returned the goodnight with a yawn of my own.

Lying there for a few moments, listening to the crackle of the campfire, I let my thoughts wander slightly. Y'know…Lucas reminds me a lot of someone…But, who was it? Hmm…

After thinking for a few minutes, I soon found myself being pulled into the darkness of sleep. Letting out another small yawn, I let myself be enveloped into the realm of dreams.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person's POV: **

A pallet of mounted screens flickered back and forth to different views within a small, dimly lit room.

The scenes displayed on the countless flickering monitors resembled those that would be seen from a security camera's point of view. A small, wheeled chair in the corner of the room suddenly moved; revealing that something alive was in the room.

The figure wandered slowly towards the monitors; just as one screen began to flash a bright red light. Suddenly, all the monitors focused on the view of one room; each screen showing the same scene.

Two figures, one rather bigger than the other stood in the middle of a room surrounded by small, strange robots and submarine-like vehicles. The figure frowned at this, approaching the screens with more purpose now than before.

As the figure neared the flickering lights of the screens, only a small bit of the figure's appearance could be determined in the dim lights.

The figure had a rather curvy, slim build; resembling a female in stature. The newly dubbed female wasn't very tall, but wasn't very short; hinting that it was a teenager in age. The girl studied the screens for a moment longer before letting out a sigh.

"Father in not going to appreciate news of an invasion in the Aqua Facility…" She stated quietly to herself; her voice extremely even and void of any hint of emotion. "Although it won't be much of a problem once Malefor is notified."

The girl then suddenly lifted a slender hand, snapping her fingers once. A swirling electric blue and black portal suddenly flashed to life in the tiny room behind her, which she noted with an emotionless glance of now viewable light violet eyes.

Without another moment's hesitation, the girl disappeared through the swirling mass of energy in one swift movement.

All that was left behind were the still flickering monitors, a slightly swirling computer chair, and a strange black device that resembled a music note in form.

* * *

**Dark's POV:**

Lifting Midnight Sorrow above my head momentarily, I delivered a sharp killing blow to a Boomerang Primid. Pulling the deep black blade back from the now swirling pool of shadows, I glanced out of the corner of my eye to check on Rio.

The fellow angel was currently fighting a small wad of Bytan, although not with much luck. With every ball-like enemy that fell to Rio and and her sword, Blazing Fury, three more would appear via multiplication.

I could tell she was getting rather annoyed with this, and decided I should help her out. Just as I readied myself to rush to my sister's aid, I found myself being dive-bombed by a small flock of Auroros.

Gritting my teeth in anger, I leapt into the sky; swerving among the multi-colored birds while striking swiftly with my blade. The squawking enemies vanished in swarms of dark energy as I defeated them, others becoming wedged in the ground after attempting to dive-bomb my airborne form.

Wiping the sweat from my brow after the last of the birds were defeated, I looked for Rio. Although she was no longer surrounded by a swarm of ball-like monsters; she now looked rather tired.

Swooping down from my hovering position in the stormy sky above, I landed a few feet from the white-winged angel. "You okay, Rio?" I asked, noticing how her wings were drooping slightly.

She turned to face me, nodding reassuringly. "Yeah…You?" I also nodded in response, although I wasn't entirely sure. A Red Primid had managed to land a solid bellow of fire on my back once while I was distracted by a charging Roader. The steady drizzle of rain, however, had helped limit the attack's power and the burn.

She narrowed her eyes at me slightly, but nodded none-the-less; wringing out her drenched hair. "Well in that case-"The magenta-haired angel was cut off by a rather large rumbling sound coming from the extremely tall grass behind us.

Within a moment's notice, a gigantic monster charged from the weeds; twin scythes reflecting a bolt of lightning from above as it charged relentlessly towards us. My silver eyes widened in realization and shock as I recognized the enemy.

"A Greap! Watch out, Dark!" Rio suddenly called, pulling me out of my shocked daze. The two of us managed to leap out of its rampaging path, rolling on the muddy ground before quickly hauling ourselves up to face the new enemy.

The Greap rammed into a tree loudly; coming to a stop on its deadly path. I let out a low rumble of sorts, before swiftly swiping at said tree. The plant was cut cleanly in two; falling to the ground louder than the already echoing thunder.

Its inanimate victim claimed, the rampant beast turned swiftly to face the two of us; its glowing orange-yellow eyes shining in the dim sunlight.

My sister and I raised our respective blades as the beast started to roll towards us; ready to leap into action once again.

Just before the Greap reached us; there was an ear-splitting crack of thunder from above. An incredibly fast bolt of lightning suddenly shot down from the sky, striking our surprised enemy.

Despite the intense damage a lightning bolt is known the cause, the large monster still struggled to survive and slowly rolled towards us. Before anyone could react, however, there was a loud clash of metal against metal.

A second later, the Greap slowly fell apart; sliced cleanly in two; horizontally.

Rio and I stood wide eyed as the heap of metal that was formerly a creature dispersed into a shroud of darkness; leaving nothing behind but the destroyed tree as proof that it was ever here.

"What…Just happened?" I heard Rio whisper to herself quietly, earning a small nod from myself. We received our answer when lightning flashed once again; lighting up the sorrounding area.

Standing a few feet behind where the Greap was only moments before was a figure. The figure was a rather tall girl, with a curvy figure.

She had long, curly red hair that seemed like it would fall in perfect ringlets on any other day. At the moment, however, it was drenched with rain water. She watched us curiously from behind a pair of frameless blue glasses; her blue-grey eyes appearing slighlty tired.

A knee-length midnight blue dress adorned her body, gold roses decorating its hem and top. A necklace made of blue stones hung around her neck, the biggest piece resembling a rose. Her long, white cloak seemed to protect her from some of the bad weather, although she still seemed to be rather drenched.

A belt hung around her waist; her sword and its scabbard hanging from it. A pair of purple tights covered her lower body while dark brown bootscovered her feet.

**-Blaze-**

The girl approached us slowly, causing me to feel slightly uncertain. What if she tried to attack us? Just in case of a situation like this, I kept Midnight Sorrow by my side. Rio had already sheathed Blazing Fury, seemingly not thinking this girl was a threat.

The red-headed girl stopped in front of my sister and I, adjusting her glasses slightly before speaking. "My name is Blaze Tempest." She explained, scratching the back of her head unsurely. "And sorry if you didn't want me intervening in your fight like I did. I know some people take offense to that."

I laughed slightly at this, sheathing my blade once I deemed the newly dubbed Blaze as friendly. "Eh, take offense? You saved us a lot of trouble, actually." I replied, earning a small laugh and a grin from the older girl. "Anyway, I'm Dark. And this is my sister, Rio." I introduced, holding out a hand to Blaze.

She accepted it, giving it a light shake before doing the same with a slightly uncaring Rio. "It was no problem, really. The storm being here helped; though. Usually my lightening attacks aren't nearly as strong as that one was." She stated, waving it off. "Regardless; it's nice to meet you both." At this, a large roll of thunder rolled in the sky above once more.

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization, and she let out a breath slightly. "Of course! I almost completely forgot! How about we get out of this rain? There's this strange temple back off towards that way." She stated, pointing towards the way she had come from. "I haven't reached it yet, but it is supposed to be deserted. There's a small grove of tree's we'll reach before it, though, that should do more than protect us from the rain."

Rio nodded at this, flapping her damp wings slightly. "Thank Palutena. I _hate_ the freaking cold rain." To add emphasize, she shivered slightly. This earned a laugh from me, as well as a grin from Blaze.

"Well; then what are we waiting for? It's getting late anyway." I added, eager to get out of this storm before I caught a cold. Blaze nodded to this, and the three of us began to make our way swiftly towards a large grove of trees in the distance.

* * *

A/N: And chapter six is officially done! ^w^ Yay!

Vera: Wait…Why wasn't _I _in this?

A/N: 'Cause I have other OCs to tend to besides you, y'know. :P There's Hazel, Raishi, Tadaaki, Kaname, Amalaya, Fang, Dark, Rio, Jimmy Joe, Motoshina, Leon, -

Vera: SHUT IT! God, I think you almost made my ears bleed…=.=

A/N: *Shrugs* You're the one that asked, _Phoenix_.

Vera: Hey! Who said you could call me that?

A/N: I did. :P I'm you're CREATOR! MWAHAHA~

Vera: …That. Sounded. Weird.

A/N: …You didn't have to point it out! U.U Anywho…Thanks for reading guys! **Please** **leave a review**. They make me feel happy. :3 Plus, they attract more attention to the story. The more reviews, the more people become interested in the story. Don't you want other people to read this story? xD Lol

Vera: You're just a review hobo… Always asking for spare reviews. =.=

A/N: SHUSH, VERA! D: Reviews are appreciated, not begged for. ^^

…Also, for a side note: WhiteFangWolf, I heard you changed up the designs and such of Rio and Dark. Do you want me to continue using their current designs, or change them to the new ones? Either is fine with me! I also need to know if they have the same love interests and such. Feel free to tell me in a PM or Review. Thanks! ^^

…And that's it for now, guys! The next chapter should be up soon-ish! I'm trying to make up for lost time and for the delay and such…That's why this chapter is almost six thousand words long! O: That's a lot of words!

Anyway, bye guys! See 'ya soon! Thanks for reading and stuff. :3 Review, share, favorite, etc. And be sure to vote on my still ongoing poll! Thanks! ^^

-Rainbow


End file.
